Hellsing: The Slashylicious Dusk
by Waruitenshi
Summary: William is an agent specializing in the supernatural who comes to work for Hellsing as a liaison due to a deal Integra made with S.H.I.E.L.D. But after the mysterious Will accidentally awakens Alucard, will he be able to survive the vampires growing fascination for him? Or be devoured by the monster of Hellsing in more ways than one? Symbiote OMC. Slash/Yaoi. MARVEL Crossover.
1. Cold and Darkness

****Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hellsing, Marvel, and whatever else is obviously not mine. I only own my OC's and awesomeness. X3 ****

**Author's Note(s): Instead of the story taking place in 1999, it'll take place in 1984 so that the current date will be 2014. Integra will be 52 (she was 22 in the manga). It is a MARVEL/Hellsing crossover of sorts, and will have at least one symbiote that I'm telling about. ;3**

**This is my re-vamp of my non-slashy Hellsing fic and is for the most part, a completly different storyline from my fic "Hellsing: The Dusk" in the way that the storyline is going to go and so on. But hopefully that won't be the case for long as I intend to edit the non-slashy one so the two will match.**

**A few other notes that I think are important for the readers to know. My OC William is NOT a reincarnation of Mina or Elizabeta because I did NOT like the "Bram Stoker's Dracula" movie. I DO however, LOVE the book where Mina was actually kinda cool and wasn't some crazy sex fiend. Lmmfao. My OC is related to the Hellsing and the Morris families (as in Quincy Morris, because he was pretty badass in the book. X3). **

**For fun, I've decided to try and add fun little quotes here and there. Almost all of them will be from books like "Brother's Grimm Fairytales" or "Bram Stoker's Dracula" (I hated the movie, but I LOVE the book X3), "Alice in Wonderland" and stuff like that. ^_^ **

**A nephilim is the offspring of an angel and a human. Though more accurately a human and a fallen angel; but it varies from source to source LoL. My version is essentially my own that was inspired by the show "Supernatural". **

* * *

><p><strong><em>"The will to conquer is the first condition of victory."<em> ~Ferdinand Foch. **

* * *

><p><strong>"Cold and Darkness"<strong>

* * *

><p>William Morris Grayson was a ten year old little boy who, for reasons he didn't really care to question, loved the Winter season. Well, really anything involving snow and ice and the like he couldn't seem to get enough of. Thankfully it snowed quite often where they lived.<p>

He had a short, shaggy mess of umber brown hair that spiked up at odd ends in a cute way that fit the lad and his delicate angelic appearance and indigo eyes. His mother always told him how he reminded her of a fairy or angel he was so adorable.

Will had even heard a few of his other relatives say this. At first he used to mind it, being a boy and thinking it was girly to be called such. But eventually, he found out why he looked that way, and since his mother said it was a good thing, he did his best to believe her and accept it.

His mother always made him wear a type of necklace that she told him was made by his biological father. It looked like a simple black choker, but it had hidden Enochian symbols inscribed upon it to keep him hidden from the 'bad things' as his mom often phrased it.

The young lad never knew his real father, but his mother told Will that he was a special angel whom she'd fallen in love with. However, it was dangerous for them to be together, much less have a child.

And so he had to leave in order for her and Will to remain safe. The only safety he could provide was the protective choker, that once placed around the wearers neck, would only come off if the one wearing it wanted it off. So William's mother made him promise to keep it on at all times or they would all be in grave danger.

She also asked that he try and appreciate his step-father; who was a nice man, and a scientist. Will didn't mind either request, as he hardly ever even remembered he was wearing the thing, and his step-dad was a really cool guy who taught him lots of interesting things.

They lived far out in the countryside, and as far as he could remember, Will had never left the property of his home. He was home schooled and so he never made any friends, as his mom told him it was dangerous for the boy to be out and about, as they never knew what evil was lurking out there.

And the only people he ever saw outside of his mother and step-father was the occasional relative. His favorite having been his aunt Integra. The woman was a distant cousin of his mothers, but even though everyone else thought Integra was scary, he thought she was nice and interesting.

He loved it when she read him a story or told him about where she was from and things like that. It was worth all the pleading he had to do to persuade her. His aunt had been knighted by the Queen of England, and Will couldn't help thinking that was probably the coolest thing ever. And she knew the BEST spooky stories!

For the most part, Will was a happy child. He tended to feel very lonely at times since he had no one else his age to play with, but his life was nice. And one day, his step-dad brought home a cool looking specimen from where he worked.

It was a strong looking container that held a black, inky looking substance that seemed to be alive. The black goo fascinated the sweetly morbid boy, and he loved watching it. Sometimes, it felt like it was watching _him_ though…

He thought it seemed friendly, because when he did things like put his hand up against the thick glass, the pitch black liquid would reach out and mimic the movement, and the boy would smile or giggle.

His step-father told him that it was a sample from a symbiotic sentient alien being called Venom. And that it was called a symbiote. Dr. Grayson also went on to tell his step-son that it was VERY dangerous, and that he shouldn't get attached because it wouldn't be in his lab forever.

Will didn't think it was dangerous, and took to sneaking into the lab when his step-dad wasn't in there to fuss at him for talking to the creature, because he liked having someone or something to talk to.

And though it couldn't speak, it could react in little ways and seemed to understand him. Like with most animals and sometimes people, Will had a limited amount of empathy and felt like he could understand the symbiote too. That's how he knew it wasn't bad or harmful. At least not towards him.

He'd become friends (or at least in his mind) with the little symbiote sample, which being the strange young man who loved everything he knew and had yet to learn about the supernatural, dark, and strange things, Will thought it looked cute.

And a while after becoming friends with the symbiote sample, something happened that would change the course of the little nephilims life forever. It took place late one night after it had snowed pretty heavily…

It had all started with screaming… That bloodcurdling scream that would haunt his nightmares forever. Though Will wasn't sure which was worse; what he saw, what he had heard, or what had taken place right after that…

All little Will knew was that he was running. Running for both his own life and that of the symbiotes; a canister that held it clutched like a life preserver to the child's chest as Will tried not to get caught or killed.

S-so… So c-c-old! God, why was it _so cold_?! The little umberet wondered in miserable panic, as he ran for his life through the dark woods surrounding their property, while the biting cold continued to rage on as relentlessly as his pursuers.

The frantic lad was exhausted, as his short legs did their best to run through the snow that was almost a foot deep. The boy only had on a pair of pajamas, and he'd lost one of his slippers a while back during his escape into the forest.

But he had to keep running or else they might catch him! It didn't matter that he was scared out of his mind, or that he was so freezing cold that he ached through the chilling numbness, or that he was stumbling around in a forest and over things the snow had fallen over as he tried to run almost blind at night.

With only the faint traces of moonlight that flitted through the clouds up above or the occasional beams of a flashlight as his pursuers searched for him. The sound of men angrily shouting and looking for him.

All he knew was that if they caught him, he'd probably be dead. Just like them… His eyes began to well up with tears again, which did no good to enhance his vision. Even though he couldn't see where he was going, he knew which way to go. His mother had always told him which way to go in case of an emergency.

He just needed to head in one direction, and maybe, just maybe he might be able to get help. Sadly, the boy knew that the lake hadn't completely frozen over. He'd checked because he had wanted to go ice-skating on it earlier that day; before everything went horribly wrong.

But it was the only choice he had, as Will didn't want to take his chances with what horrors lay behind him. However, what he didn't count on was that those monstrous people had caught up to him.

Or what came next when shots rang out through the night. Followed by the poor child's own cries of pain and anguish; which immediately turned to panic. The hot, shooting agony that ran through his small frame, before he was met with a chilling nightmare from which he could not seem to escape.

If there was no way for him to get out, at least he would try to save the symbiote. With the last of the strength in his numb little hands, William opened the canister and let the creature go free.

It was too dark in the seemingly pitch black water that surrounded him to see if it even left the canister. The lad wished he could do more, that was all he had left in him. Suddenly, a new pain began to wrack his lithe form. It was from one of the entry wounds where he'd been shot in the shoulder.

It felt like something was burrowing into him. Ripping around the bullet and making him cry out in pain, and expend the last of his oxygen, as the hot tears that fell from his eyes and the scream that ripped from his throat seemed so eerily non-existent in the chilling depths.

But no matter how hard the boy struggled, no matter how desperately he wanted to live, the umberet couldn't seem to win. And in the end, the suffering young soul lost to the icy darkness…

And while the umber haired child met his freezing fate, only to learn that things were going to get worse from that point on; with the fading hope that it might get better, a certain No Life King had long since been entangled with battles and problems of his own…

The marvelous widespread massacre and mayhem that had been wrought that night in the burning, bloodstained streets of London was certainly one to remember. Especially for a certain raven haired vampire who was still fighting that battle about thirty years later…

For a while after his fight with Walter, and no thanks to that stupid cat eared boy who worked for that crazy Major, Alucard had thought he had become nothing. That he had finally perished. But, such was not the case. For as the King of Vampires had always said, only a _human_ could kill a _monster_.

When he awoke within his own consciousness to realize that he needed to fight all of the lives that he had absorbed over the hundreds of years he had existed, did the red clad hunter wonder if he should.

The reason why he wondered such, was because he knew that once he had destroyed all of his millions upon millions of lives, that that would be the end of it and he would awaken back in the real world to the same old boring reality…

Sure, there was his fledgling Seras, but the Police Girl was a true undead now. She didn't need him. Besides, she wasn't interested in being a vampire or killing or really anything that he liked to do. It was sort of like when a father realized he and his teenage daughter had absolutely nothing in common except being related to one another.

Though in their case, they were vampires, not relatives. And sure, Integra might be mad at him for not hurrying up, but what was she going to do about it? It's not like she could punish him.

Heh, and even if she could, what on Earth could the woman do to him? He laughed at the thought as he took his sweet time fighting against one soul after another. There were so many that Alucard could quite possibly keep himself busy for more than thirty years if he paced himself right.

It was so much more entertaining than what Integra and Seras were up to. Since the events in London, the excitement dwindled down to the occasional vampire hunt. Which was becoming rarer and rarer from what he could tell when he occasionally peeked in to check on his master and former fledgling.

Where he was, every day was a battle! And souls like those that belonged to Rip Van Winkle, the Dandy Man, and the Valentine brothers were positively more fun to torment and torture in any way he could think of than to simply destroy them.

**Oh yes! **What _games_ they played when he wasn't slaying some hapless solider or fool he happened to absorb after drinking their blood. He flayed and slayed and played to his unbeating hearts content!

It was the perfect place for him to be until he had a good reason to return to reality. And so, the years passed as he let himself become engrossed with one fight after the other, while the world outside carried on and changed.

Then one day, something happened that was most unexpected… Something that Alucard thought would never occur in his unlife… _Something_ most curious caught his attention, and made him begin to rethink his slaughterous vacation.

It was a typical boring day in the household of the Hellsing manor, when he noticed a change in his master. The blonde woman was all in a huff about something. But he had no idea what.

All he knew was that it involved a phone call late one night, and that Integra had been most upset about it that she had been about to leave to go somewhere in quite a hurry, when some strange men in suits came to escort her elsewhere.

Apparently the reason for their visit, whatever it was, involved the same reason that Integra was so upset; or so he guessed. Reluctantly, the strong woman left with them; being sure to take Seras with her to ensure they didn't do anything unsavory.

But when they returned, Integra did NOT look pleased. And for many years, such was the one eyed woman's mood; though she only showed it when she thought no one was around. She hadn't counted on Alucard spying on her to see what was going on with his master.

Then, one day, a letter came that seemed to stir a contradictory of emotions from the usually cool and collected woman. She seemed both happy and apprehensive about something to do with that blasted letter.

Though, after a few days had passed, and another unexpected arrival to the mansion appeared, Alucard couldn't quite see what all the fuss was about. Though, had the ravenous ravenet known the entire story that had happened on that fateful night a little over ten years ago, he would've better understood.

Even so, the vampire had an inkling something _very_ interesting was going to happen. His instincts had hardly ever let him down before. And with the feeling that the world outside his own was about to get a hell of a lot more fun, did Alucard begin laying waste to the remaining souls he possessed.

And the curious dark warrior had to admit that he was quite surprised by what he caught through the small glimpses he managed to get through the mirrors and such of the mansion.

As well as what transpired later on that day, when the dusk fell over the Hellsing household, and the devilish vampire slayer caught sight of his new, and oddly **promising** source of _entertainment_…

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... <strong>

**X3 Hope you guys like the new twist to the story. In this one my OC is a nephilim instead of a mutant. And a lot of other changes will be taking place. But don't be surprised if some chapters resemble a few others. X3 **

**LoL I like the double meaning in my titles, both chapter and story titles. Kuwahahahah!**


	2. Partnership

**Author's Note(s): I redid the chapter I had for my other fic to fit this one. ^_^ The main reason I kept it was because it introduces my second OC Henry. Enjoy! And review to let me know if you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>"The Queen was terrified and offered the little man all the riches of the kingdom, if only he would leave the newborn child alone."<em>** ~Rumpelstiltskin.****

* * *

><p><strong>"Partnership"<strong>

* * *

><p>It was approximately thirty years later after the hellacious war with Millennia as a much older(approximately 52 years old) Sir Integra Hellsing sat at the desk in her large office where she had been doing the usual paperwork.<p>

However, while the paperwork continued to flow for some ungodly reason, business in terms of killing vampires was rather slow, as the Protestant Knights, also known as the Round Table Conference, and a bunch of other names, were starting to think all the evil died with Millennium and that it was all behind them now. So they stopped wasting resources on looking out for the usual signs and were beginning to question the usefulness of her organization.

Integra was none too pleased with how arrogant and complacent the Round Table Conference had become over the years. They were almost as bad as those fools from Section Thirteen, what with the way they carried on like they owned the world or some such nonsense.

Long ago, before that whole Millennium debacle, Integra had had a much better position from which to keep those miserable men in check. Firstly, she had Alucard, and secondly she'd had her youth.

But many changes had come within the thirty years that had come to pass since then. And for a long time she didn't have Alucard, and it wasn't like she was getting any younger.

So in that time, the balances of power had shifted, and it became so she was sad to say that the Hellsing Organization was in more of a precarious position than it had ever been. The way of "progress" as they idiotically called it, was making way as it did in any other part of the world.

And just like a corrupt corporation eased out and practically made those Mom n' Pop type businesses obsolete, were the Protestant Knights laying in wait like snakes in a hen house for any excuse to take Integra's Organization away from her, and either replace her with someone else or just get rid of Hellsing entirely.

It seemed like such a waste of all the faithful years of service and crap she'd had to put up with. Integra had high hopes of leaving Hellsing to a worthy successor. In fact, the woman had had her nephew William in mind to take over one day.

But after the incident years ago that took the poor boy from his aunts influence and protection, the Round Table didn't think her nephew was fit to be seen as a rightful heir; as they had discovered that William had something called a symbiote, and therefore saw him as just another monster.

Well, Integra wasn't going to have any of that. She was still quite clever, and when an opportunity presented itself, she began working on creating a much better social network so to speak.

If her nephew couldn't be apart of an organization like hers that actually cared about what was going on, then Integra would allow him to be apart of one that would, until she could better get together what she needed to.

She made a deal with the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury. William's step-father Dr. Grayson had been an important scientist of theirs, and upon what had followed the demise of the scientist, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had arrived on the scene and taken the poor boy in when they found him.

That night, Integra began to hatch a plan that could be beneficial to both of their organizations. Fury's group would get to keep her nephew, and with her funding Will, they would raise, train and care for the boy as they would any of their other agents, so that one day he would become one.

And because of this Integra would be better able to secure her family's legacy by entering into a partnership of sorts with S.H.I.E.L.D., as they needed as much help as they could get with learning about all the supernatural threats that they didn't know existed until certain events opened their eyes and minds to the truth.

The agreement between her and Fury was made, and so her nephew stayed with them. It was probably better that Will did anyways, what with him being a nephilim, he would be better protected by Fury's people.

Years passed, and she did her best to keep in touch with young William as their lives were both rather busy, when the day finally came when Integra received a letter from Director Fury himself, stating that one of their agents would be coming to see her about some very important business.

The platinum blonde smirked some; having a good inkling as to what sort of business that would be. Though she quirked an eyebrow and wondered exactly what could be going on in which a letter might be the only means of communication,

But then remembered exactly what went on there and decided that it was probably best to leave it alone, as the super spy must have his reasons for keeping the letter so discreet. If anything she could question him later on the matter.

For now she had more important things to ponder. For example this upcoming "agents" visit. She reached over and pulled her planner over to her. Only a few days before the agent was supposed to show up. Integra heaved a sigh. After all this time, it would seem a surprise had finally come up.

However, even for the leader of the Hellsing Organization, the usually confident female fell into a pensive state as she wondered just what this visit would bring, and if all her well laid plans would finally come to fruition or wither and die.

Her train of thought was interrupted at that very moment, as she glanced up from the letter she had gone back to staring at, to the one who slowly entered the room. She had been too absorbed to have even heard the familiar soft knock on her door.

After what had happened with Walter it had really put a damper on Integra hiring a replacement for him seeing as how she still hated the fact that she simply did not wish to go through it all over again.

So the blonde woman had taken to hiring Mr. Penwood's young grandson; figuring since the mans whole family behaved the same way it was at least a safer bet that she could just exterminate him herself if need be.

The figure who walked in rather cautiously carried with him a silver tray of tea and an assortment of delicious snacks to accompany it. With a side glance to the clock hanging on the wall she read that it was tea time.

Hmm, perhaps she was a bit too absorbed in thought. Or maybe it was old age? That thought irked her but she kept her usual aloof expression in tact; besides if she startled him then no doubt the poor lad would have a panic attack and drop anything he'd been carrying at the time. And quite frankly she'd lost enough tea pots and china to have learned this the hard way.

Waiting patiently to be served with her chin resting on her intertwined fingers did she turn her attention to see none other than Henry Penwood; a rather young man only in his early twenties.

He had somewhat wavy brown hair in a similar hairstyle to his father and grandfather. It was brushed back so it would be out of his face, with a wild curling strand in the front that seemed to refuse to be tamed. But thankfully, Henry had yet to grow a mustache like them, and in fact seemed incapable of doing so.

His build was definitely much leaner than theirs: sort of like Walter in his younger days, but more wiry and feminine, with a young, sweet attractive face and violet almond shaped eyes and a fair complexion.

The young, almost pretty man, wore a pair of thin silver rimmed glasses similar to Integra's however, his lenses were in an oval shape; giving him the overall appearance of a complete and utter good natured, yet clumsy and nervous for no reason, lad who just didn't have it all together in his head; much like his family.

In fact he nearly stumbled over nothing when he had only been just a few feet away from her desk. She tensed slightly, though not visibly enough for anyone else to have noticed.

Seeing as the only other person in the room was currently trying to catch and stable himself as he set the tray of tea and treats on the table before her with many mumblings of "Oh, I-I'm so sorry Sir Hellsing!" and "Please don't s-shoot me! I s-swear i-it won't happen again!"

But the blonde as usual simply ignored this, while he finished bowing apologetically, and went to pouring her tea as she pretended as if nothing were wrong. It was easier that way.

Young Henry felt so indebted to this woman, and what with the gracious way she behaved whenever he messed up (which was pretty much almost all the time it seemed) he nearly felt tears of happiness and gratitude welling up comically in his big violet eyes. But he snapped back and to attention with his arms snapping mechanically to his sides as his posture straightened when he heard his master say something.

"Henry-" She called him this since having two Mr. Penwood's was confusing to everyone. "-thank you for the tea." The aging blonde beauty would say in her usual calm tone; her mannerisms having only improved within the thirty years of experience. But then again she was always awesome like that so of course she would simply get better with age; like a fine wine.

"O-oh no tr-trouble at a-all Ma'am!" He would say with a small nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his head out of slight habit. Yes, the endearing young Pennwood appeared to have a bit of a stuttering problem when he became nervous and so on. Blowing gently on the hot tea to cool it some did she take a slow, casual sip as she looked over the letter again with a look of mild pensiveness.

He stood there still at attention, though by now he learned not to be as tense, seeing as standing that way for long periods of time really made one stiff and sore since he would be staying like this until she dismissed him, which always took a while. He didn't mind, in fact he enjoyed being needed and helpful to Sir Integra Hellsing.

It was just that he had other chores around the vast mansion to do every day before he went to bed, which was usually pretty late in the evenings, since the fair blonde worked unusual hours. But that of course was the price he happily paid for having the honor of being in service to the great Sir Integra Hellsing.

At least six or seven minutes passed with the only other sounds in the room being the occasional sound of Integra sipping her beverage or taking a crunchy nibble from a scone. Then she looked up from the piece of paper, and turned her aloof attention to her butler.

He smiled nervously wondering, if she changed her mind about shooting him or something awful like that, due to his slight paranoia from all the warnings his father and his older brother had given him about how vital it was to stay on her good side.

"It would seem that we shall be expecting a visitor of sorts within two days. So there are a few things I need to go over with you about the preparations if it's who I think it is." She would say, while taking out a pad of paper and a pencil, and sliding it across the desk to him.

"You'd better write this down." The woman added knowingly as he gave a little curt nod while taking said items. They spent the next hour going over all the necessary information for the upcoming occasion before she dismissed him.

Having been quite finished with her tea by now, he would take the tray with him, as well as that list of things he would have to do along with the rest of his chores. Luckily she told him he only needed to worry about getting it done by the sixth and to make sure he attended to the important chores first as per usual.

Later that day, when the sun sank below the horizon and night began to fall did the little fledgling vampire known as Seras Victoria (but mainly Police Girl!), awoke from a pleasant days sleep. Usually her master, Integra would awaken her every once in a while to carry out a task or more, or just to ask when the heck she thought Alucard would return.

Even the optimistic Police Girl had to admit that even she was beginning to wonder when her vampiric master would be coming back. It had already been thirty years, and it wasn't as if Sir Integra was getting any younger.

In fact, she heaved a sigh at how fleeting a humans life could be, seeing as she herself would never age or feel any of its symptoms. The vampire would slump inside her coffin wondering what would have happened to her precious Captain Pip Bernadotte if she hadn't consumed his blood that night.

Would she have had to watch him age and die like this too? She doubted she would have had the heart to turn him into a vampire, much less him ever wanting to become one. Just then as her happy mood was being ruined by her rather stern thoughts did a voice pipe up in a rather annoyed and familiar tone.

"_Oi, Mignonette! Would you cheer up already? I'm 'ere ain't I! So you don't 'ave to worry about zat." _Said the handsome Frenchman in her mind, and without even having to close her eyes, she could imagine the frown he wore.

Which he would try to pretend wasn't out of concern for his darling little Draculina. It brought a smile to her face as she sweat dropped and gave a little nervous giggle. "Oh, ri-iiiiiight! Forgot about that." Seras would reply to the spirit of the man she loved in her head.

Ever since she had consumed the blood of said mercenary were they able to communicate mentally. It seemed he decided to stick around in her head and never pay rent.

Though she didn't mind except whenever she was getting dressed in front of a mirror, or any place in which he could see her naked or in undergarments, the lecherous young man would give a teasing wolfish whistle, sing some perverted song or start making all sorts of suggestive comments and laugh at her always comical reactions. But the young vampire wouldn't have it any other way; though she would not admit this to the former leader of the Wild Geese.

She pushed the top off of her coffin and climbed out; walking tiredly and a tad ungracefully to her little bathroom to start her evening cleaning routine. After putting on a nice clean uniform, and feeling a bit more awakened and refreshed, did she make her way out of the basement room and upstairs.

Yes, she still walked. For one it saved energy, seeing as her master was still much stronger than her and he enjoyed randomly popping up around the mansion to spook people or show off; she wasn't entirely sure why he did it but she was sure it was something akin to those two things being the sadistic eccentric that he is… or was.

Upon passing by a clock and realizing the time, the shapely fledgling would hurry down the many halls and corridors to Sir Integra's office; stopping just short of the double doors to knock softly, then wait patiently.

Upon hearing her blonde master say "Come in." would she enter; poking her head in before the rest of her entered because she had always been rather cautious and politely comical like that.

Even though the two females bond had grown quite well over the many years of being together and working as Master and Servant, Seras can still act a bit timid every now and then; but mostly due to the fact that she had to keep from mentioning Integra's wrinkles or something upsetting/age related like that.

Although the Police Woman did find it rather comical to see her Master get riled up about an issue as common as aging when nothing else seemed to bother her. It was obvious to see that Integra had become much more comfortable around Seras and so they were able to behave oddly and neither minded in the least bit.

"Good evening Master." Seras would greet with that usual bright smile of hers as she gave a respectable bow. Integra merely glanced up from her paperwork; her usual cigar in the corner of her mouth. She casually withdrew it after taking a hit and then slowly exhaled; the little stream of smoke swirling around the formidable leader of the organization.

"Good evening to you as well Servant. The only assignment you have for this evening is training the troops and unloading the new shipment of ammunition. Never again do I want my men to run out of bullets before they run out of ghouls if our headquarters is ever invaded like thirty years ago." Integra said in her usual tone though Seras caught some sharpness to it.

And she couldn't blame her. It was a horrid fiasco involving those uncouth heathens that called themselves the Valentine Brothers. Though she hadn't met the other one she was sure anyone related to that Jan creep couldn't be much better.

"Also, in a few days, we will be getting a visitor who may or may not end up as a guest. Please do your best to stay out of sight until I order you to do otherwise." Integra informed her. The platinum blonde wanted to be sure no unnecessary trouble would ensue when the agent came by.

Seras was somewhat surprised by this, and also slightly disappointed she would have to hide. The Draculina was dismissed and thus gave another bow; her smile never wavering. "Yes Ma'am!" She said with a little salute to gesture enthusiasm though on the inside she was rather lacking it.

You see what with all of those Millennium bastards and their manmade vampires now gone there really weren't all that many Hellsing type situations going on. Apart from that, after the massive massacre that had happened throughout most of the region a lot of the real vampires had gotten annihilated in the crossfire and were having a heck of a time recouping themselves.

Or at least that's what she must've figured. As Integra tried to keep what was really going on close to the vest. Their workload had pretty much gone down to a mere two or three missions a month.

And to a vampire whose entire existence is supposed to be about serving the Master along with destroying these pests, there simply wasn't all that much to do and so she had mostly been assigned to training the new Hellsing recruits.

Luckily though they still had a few of the surviving members of the Wild Geese and their descendants around to help with that. So even Seras Victoria had her own subordinates now.

The young vampire made her way with another small sigh down to the training field where the men were waiting. They liked their commander; though one could argue it was mostly because she was very pleasant to look at even when she yelled at them for doing something wrong.

Even so, they liked her better when she was happy with their improvements because that made them work harder to be praised by the sexy vampire, rather than get on her bad side and end up with her eye patch wearing familiar popping out to help Seras scold them. That just downright freaked them out; especially since he mostly cursed them in French… which only a very few of them seemed to speak.

"_What's zhe matter, ma Mignonette?" _Pip would ask while sitting in his usual laid back pose inside her mind, where he seemed to float coolly in that spot. Her recent attitude made him worried about her no matter how he tried to play it off otherwise. Seras paused in her trek down a corridor as she spoke softly aloud to him seeing as no one else was around to be bothered by a vampire talking to herself.

She gazed up at the ceiling with rather woeful glistening eyes. "You see Cap'n, it's just that when I first got 'ere… things were so chaotic and hectic that I never had a moments peace, and I grew so used to it that now.. this long state of calm makes me realize why Master Alucard was so fond of it all. It gave you something to do, so that you wouldn't have to focus on watching everything around wither and die."

Seras heaves another heavy sigh as Pip thinks this over. Sure he was stuck in her head but it wasn't like he knew every thought she had. He tried to give her some privacy after all.

"_Ah, no worries my little Police Girl! I'm sure zhings will pick back up. Zhere's always evil in zhe world to be dealt wizh. Sooner or later it'll rear its ugly 'ead." _He would say with a cheerful and very confident tone as if he knew exactly that he was right. It definitely lifted her spirits, and so she decided to take his advice and not fret so much as she started off again toward her destination.

But little did anyone in the Hellsing Organization know just how true Pip's words would soon come to pass, for as the dusk turns to night, a new darkness creeps ever closer…

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... <strong>

**X3 Yeah. I like having the MARVELverse more involved with this fic.**


	3. Rules and Reflections

**Author's Note(s): Hehehe! Personally I think I like this version so much better! X3 I'm glad I changed it around. Now I can add more action and stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"The demon came home, and he declared that the air was not clear. 'I smell the flesh of man.'"<em> ****~Three Golden Hairs. ******

* * *

><p><strong>"Rules and Reflections"<strong>

* * *

><p>So the next day came and went with a similar uneventful amount of menial tasks and paperwork to do. In fact the only person who had anything new to do was Henry. And for anyone who may be wondering; his butlers uniform was much similar to the one that Walter used to wear.<p>

Except instead of a vest, Henry wore a navy blue jacket over a white dress shirt, and a white jabot instead of a tie, with black gloves. His dress pants were tan, and his shoes were black. Henry's outfit looked more like something from a Victorian Austrian type of era, but it suited him well.

The young man dashed about the mansion all day getting things ready according to the list Sir Hellsing had him make prior; checking things off as he accomplished them just to ensure he did it right so as not to incur her wrath.

Sir Integra would be completing some paperwork and making a few phone calls for things like daily status reports, and the like, as well as setting up fencing sessions with Mr. Penwood(the older brother of Henry); since he was pretty much the only sparing partner she never got tired of.

He wasn't that good, but entertaining, yes. Henry was actually much better. But she mostly liked sparring with her butlers brother as it was usually the best time to ask the nervous man for things.

Later in the evening when it was time for Seras Victoria to awaken would she go about her usual routine, but this time her attitude was back to its previous optimism thanks to the man she loved. Their relationship was very interesting and anything but normal.

Whenever she fell asleep, Seras was able to visit Pip inside her subconscious, and the two could spend time together and touch as if they were both alive and in reality, as she was still not quite powerful enough to summon him in a more solid form; at least not very often. Though that didn't mean he still couldn't cause mischief now and again.

Sir Integra had some knowledge of this seeing as she sometimes heard Seras talking quietly to herself or rather to Pip. But the blonde didn't mind one bit so long as her servant did as she was ordered.

Henry would came happily popping into Integra's office late in the evening; looking rather exhausted but pleased with himself; which is a rarity. "It's all done Sir Hellsing and ready for tomorrow!" He reported with a deep bow. Integra had been gazing pensively out the window but stopped to turn her head.

"Good work, butler… If that is all then you may be dismissed." She said, turning back. He paused and wondered if everything was alright. "S-sir Integra… Is a-anything the matter?" The lad asked nervously but with concern in his tone.

Even if he was so easily intimidated by her, (and pretty much everyone else… Heck a mouse could probably spook him) he was still a gentleman and basically her caretaker, so whenever she acted out of sorts or even the slightest bit out of her usual behavior he became a bit of a worrywart.

For a long and rather awkward moment (at least for Henry) she remained quiet while staring up at the starry night sky. Then, when he thought she hadn't heard him and wondered if he should dare ask again, did the formidable woman speak; hands folded neatly behind her back.

"No… Just wondering what exactly tomorrow will bring, and what the future shall hold. Should be interesting you know.." She said in a mysteriously matter of fact way as if that explained everything, but it only caused Henry to sweat drop a little in utter confusion.

"You may go now. You've done enough for today Henry." Integra told him, and after a moments hesitation, he decided it was best to simply do as she ordered and retire for the night. "G-goodnight then, Mum..."

And with that, he bowed before leaving the room. Only pausing to glance back at his masters moonlit form with a feeling of worry, as he quietly closed the door behind him and went to finish up his nightly errands, before retiring for the night.

The day came sooner than Integra had anticipated; seeing as she was still the only one who knew anything about the letter. Nevertheless, she stood out in the hall with a nervous Henry at her side at the entrance of the manor. She gave the grandfather clock to her left a quick glance; it read fifty-seven minutes passed one.

Only three minutes to go, then barely a moment later the faint rumbling of a car pulling up could be heard. It stopped and then the next sounds went as follows; a car door was opened followed by foot steps and then another door being opened. A thud as something was placed on the ground before the door shut again. And then the pitter-patter of calm yet soft approaching footsteps up the stone steps.

Integra gazed aloofly at the double doors while all this happened, as Henry wondered nervously just exactly what was going on outside. He practically jumped out of his skin when there came a knock on the door, even though it was a soft one.

He gave a rather awkward glance in his masters direction but she merely nodded for him to answer it. So Henry stepped forward and upon reaching the door, and placing a hand on either knob to pull them open, did his expression become a bit confused when he doesn't see anyone out there.

"Uh…. Huh?" He uttered softly in bewilderment while looking around to see no one there._ 'I c-could have sworn th-that I heard f-footsteps…?_' The only thing he could see was the vehicle driving off into the distance and a couple of large trunks sitting in front of the door.

He sweat dropped nervously in confusion and was about to turn around and ask if what his master had been expecting was the trunks, when something popped down in front of him that his eyes couldn't quite focus in; for it appeared so suddenly and proclaimed loudly "I'LL BITE YOUR FACE!"

The poor, meek butler screamed as he tried to scramble backwards, but ended up tripping over his own feet and falling over; rolling a few times until he came to lay at his masters feet.

And after a few moments of being dizzy and wondering why the ceiling was spinning, did Henry realize that someone was laughing; it was a surprisingly light, cheery sound; almost melodic. With a small groan he managed to sit up, only to be shocked again upon seeing just exactly what, or rather who, had frightened him so.

Henry quickly hurried to his feet, and straightened his glasses to see a young man hanging upside down from a ledge above the outside entranceway as he laughed heartily at the butlers expense.

Integra found this amusing for but a tiny moment, then she cleared her throat which silenced the upside-down lad. Said male made a movement, and landed with catlike grace on his feet; the long blue coat he wore fluttering around a pair of slender legs covered by black pants and boots.

Now that the strange stranger had righted himself, Henry could better see the young man who laughed at him a moment ago. He was perhaps a few inches taller than Sir Integra, with wild yet wavy shaggy hair; that fell just a touch passed his jaw line and stuck up at odd ends in a stylish way. The newcomers hair was so pale a shade of umber brown that where the sunlight shone upon it, it had an almost silvery tint.

The young umberet smoothed out his comfortable yet tasteful attire. Which consisted of a plain light blue T-shirt, and a pair of slightly baggy charcoal black trousers, with tall black lace up military style boots.

Over the shirt, he wore a long midnight blue double breasted overcoat, that looked like something from WWII. It had soft looking fake black fur around the collar and sleeve cuffs that was unbuttoned down the front, and he had on a pair of soft looking black leather gloves.

Then the youth approached Integra, and Henry could see that he had a creamy pale complexion, and his hair, though despite his having been upside-down earlier, it hung neatly to frame his charming, delicate features and out of his eyes.

The young man, who seemed to be in his early twenties like Henry, smiled kindly yet a tad shyly at the blonde, before he gave a gentlemanly bow. Then he opened his arms in a gesture of embrace when Integra signaled for him to rise.

"Hello Aunt Integra, it's so very lovely to see you again. I do hope you have been well." And as the umberet spoke with a polite yet charmingly slight southern accent, Henry was quite shocked to see Integra stepping forth to hug the curious umberet as she replied with a smile of her own; though it wasn't as big.

"Good afternoon William, it is good to see you also and yes, I have been fair for the most part." Then after a couple of seconds they both stepped back, and let their arms go back to their previous positions.

William had to admit, that after so many years of being apart, and only ever getting to speak to or communicate with his aunt on rare occasion, that it was very good to see her again and that she actually accepted his offer for a hug as he'd been pretty nervous about getting to see her again after so long. She really hadn't changed in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Henry nearly did a face plant. "A-aunt?!" Henry exclaimed in shocked horror; eyes large as tea saucers. But they simply ignored his silly reaction. "Henry, fetch young William's things and take them to his room, before joining us in my office." The butler gave a shaky salute.

"Y-yes M-ma'am…" The two relatives began their casual stroll toward Integra's office as they continued to converse. "Did you have a good trip?" Will's smile widened a bit; though it held a touch of wonder to it as he looked around at the elegant mansion. "Oh yes, thank you for asking. I've always wanted to see London." He replied; making sure to enunciate since his aunt tended to get frustrated and correct him when he was a child.

"You mean you haven't already?" She opened the door to her office and strode over to her desk. Her expression back to its norm, though she watched him with mild interest. "I would've thought with it being S.H.I.E.L.D. and all that you might've by now."

He shook his head but then his indigo eyes, which now held a curious icy silvery quality to them, lit up like lights. "No. But I have seen other places! I mean, I haven't gotten to go down and see all of them the way I'd like to, but the view from the S.H.I.E.L.D. tricarrier is pretty great! You'd be surprised what you can see from up there!"

The woman smiled; glad to see her nephew seemed to enjoy life as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. "You know… you did give poor Henry quite a fright." Integra took her silver cigar case from off the corner of her desk and after picking one out.

William picked up the lighter from the desk, and politely lit it for his aunt as the butler wasn't there to do it, and that was what his mother had taught him to do. His mom had been the traditional sort of lady.

"Oh I couldn't help myself, but I'll be sure to apologize to him later." He assured a tad sheepishly, and set the lighter back down to wait for his aunt to sit. "Very well. But do go easy on him, I can't have him causing any more damage or else you will be held accountable." Taking a long drag she took a seat in her comfy chair.

"As you wish, Sir Hellsing." Will said with a polite half bow like the one Henry gave. The older woman gave her nephew a nonchalant gesture of the gloved hand for the other to sit and he did so. "Have you done as I asked about your name?"

"Yes, I've added to it like you asked. I'm now William Morris Grayson Hellsing. So there shouldn't be any confusion to your higher ups as to who I am now." Will verified cordially. Integra had wanted him to wait until he came to work as a liaison between their two organizations before he added her last name.

She wanted there to be no mistake that he was apart of her noble bloodline, and that he was a rightful heir to it; as she didn't care what the Round Table Conference thought. They were trying to destroy everything her and her ancestors had tried to build. And a true Hellsing such as herself and her nephew sure as hell weren't going quietly.

"Thank you. I know I have asked much of you, William… But I hope you will trust me when I say it's already paying off." Integra assured; knowing her nephew had been through a lot, and feeling it reminded her a bit of her own tragic past. "I understand. You needn't worry, aunt Integra."

He knew he should probably refer to her in the formal manner, but it was just nice to be able to call her that again. So long as she didn't say anything about it, William would continue to do so.

Their conversation mainly consisted of them telling each other what they had been up to and how Will had enjoyed the trip and things like that. As well as William informing her that he was to become the liaison between Hellsing and S.H.I.E.L.D. as planned; as he specialized in all manner of anything supernatural related.

It was a field that both interested him since he was a child, and would aid him in better helping his aunt as they had discussed long ago. Soon Henry had brought them their tea, and the young man thought this would be a nice opportunity to make an apology.

"Excuse me… Henry is it?" The lad nodded. "I wanted to apologize for having frightened you like that. I was only having some fun. I didn't mean any harm." William told him politely.

"I-it's ok-kay… just p-please try n-not to anymore?" He asked with a sort of hopeful smile. William couldn't help smirking a touch impishly and giving a nod. "I'll try. But I can't make any promises."

And though Henry wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that or not, he decided to leave it alone and left when Integra dismissed him shortly after. "Now that all the pleasantries are out of the way, I'd like to discuss with you a few ground rules if you are to stay here." Integra said in her usual unquestioning tone.

"Of course. I expect nothing less." William smiled; knowing his aunt put out rules for his own safety as well as others. He had always strived to do his best to behave and speak well when in the presence of his aunt. It was how he was raised. And so, they began to go over some rules. Which ended up being more than what some people would consider SOME to be.

"You are to eat when Henry serves meals or you can go hungry. Unless of course you can cook yourself; in that case go ahead. So long as you don't hinder Henry while he is busy. He is _my_ servant if you recall, not yours." For the umpteenth time Will nodded that he understood. But he was starting to grow tired of this and began to miss the S.H.I.E.L.D. tricarrier already.

"You are _absolutely not _to go outside when the sun has set, or at all for that matter, unless you clear it with me first. I must know where you are when you are not here in the mansion. If you cannot find me, relay it to Henry."

Well, that seemed a bit demanding, but Will guessed it was simply out of worry. As he had an idea Integra wanted to keep him inside for the same reason his mom wanted to keep him away from other people. So he nodded again.

"And finally… and possibly most importantly… I don't care where you go in this mansion, so long as you do NOT go to the lower levels without permission. Do you understand William?"

"Not quite. Why can't I go down into the sub-levels? What's down there?" She saw how his lights glistened with interest that there might be something fun and spooky down there. She frowned; wondering why he'd never seemed to grow out of that phase.

"There is a vampire in this house. She is a servant, and I do not wish for you to bother her and especially for her not to bother you." Integra gave him a hard look. "Director Fury has been keeping me up to date on just what sort of… _effect_ you seem to have on such creatures."

At this, William gave a small snort of laughter. "Only if I don't have this on." He pulled down the furry collar of the coat aside to better expose the black choker around his slender neck that clung to him like it was a second skin. "Otherwise, I'm relatively safe." He edified with an airy smile.

But Integra's stern look only darkened. "_Relatively_ is not completely, William." She said in a stern tone of concern and foresight. He frowned slightly; a tad offended. "Well if Fury really has kept you informed, you should be well aware that I can take care of myself, yes?"

"Oh, I am aware. But that doesn't mean I want to risk you or any of my servants being harmed. Do I make myself clear?" It was then that he understood that it must be more for the safety of the vampire who served Integra than himself. The umberet nodded, and as his aunt smiled wearily, it seemed rule time was over. William was glad. He didn't think he could handle another twenty or so minutes of that.

They spoke a little more, and then he was dismissed to his room to rest from his tiring journey. Will was happy for this since it had been a pretty long trip and hastened his pace when Henry showed up to escort him to where his room was going to be.

The mansion was massive and very labyrinth-like. Will hoped he would be able to find his way around… but then again, it shouldn't be that much of a problem for him if he remembered everything correctly. After all, he knew his way around the tricarrier pretty well by now. And that was MUCH bigger.

The butler was rather nervous and wasn't sure what to say to the other, besides spouting random apologies for when he took a wrong turn. But Will didn't mind, and assured the other that he didn't, to try to keep Henry calm until they finally got to their destination.

Will's room had a plain yet elegant looking white door. And as soon as he saw it, he decided that he was going to make himself a little sign to post on it. Perhaps that would help both himself and Henry to find it more easily.

When he bid the butler a polite goodbye for a while and entered his room, he shut the door behind him and looked around; his luggage was already in there in the corner. It was a rather large room that matched the creamy coloring of the rest of the mansion, with furniture as simple and yet as elegant as the door.

It looked as if it had been recently cleaned, and knowing his aunt, it probably was. It was definitely bigger than his room on the tricarrier. Feeling the wear of his journey, Will went over to the bed, and let himself fall back onto it with a loud sigh; more to make noise than anything else.

"This place is so quiet… it's kind of like a giant mausoleum…" Will couldn't help chortling a little at that, as he continued talking to himself. It was the only company he'd ever really had after all. Even being at S.H.I.E.L.D. for all that time, he'd had trouble making friends because of his "morbid interests" as some people put it.

"Then again… I bet Aunt Integra probably does have someone buried around here… or somewhere in the building… wonder if it's haunted…?" The umberet mused with mild interest.

And almost as if in answer to his words, a ghostly chilly little breeze passed through the room; faintly disturbing the fabric of his clothes and things around the room with a little flutter.

Will gasped quietly and sat bolt upright and looked around; his first instinct to be on full alert. But as his silvery indigo eyes surveyed the room, he couldn't see anything there. Though… for some reason, he did feel like he was being watched…

Maybe Integra put cameras in his room? No… that didn't make sense. Fury did that sort of thing. But his aunt trusted him more than that, didn't she? He hoped so anyway. So if it wasn't that, then what could that have been?

"Hmm… a draft perhaps…?" He mused quietly to himself. It took a few minutes before he settled back down, but between that and being in a new room surrounded by luxuries he wasn't used to, like a real bed; he was far from relaxed. But at the same time, somewhat excited to be in a place that seemed right out of one of his favorite spooky horror stories.

After a while, the feeling of being watched dissipated, and he felt his eyes begin to droop… and as soon as he was on the brink of dozing off, did a soft knock sound at his door. It was Henry coming to tell him dinner would be ready shortly.

Will sighed and got up. He went to freshen up in his bathroom; though he couldn't help trying his hardest to avoid any reflective surfaces. Having done a few missions and a lot of research that ended up with some manner of ghostly or ghastly being able to use mirrors to spy, he had always had the sneaky feeling someone might be viewing him out of reflective surfaces like a mirror. Or by hiding a camera in it or something as he knew Fury to do…

And when he was brushing his hair he suddenly had that weird feeling of being watched again, so the paranoid lad tossed a towel over it, and hurried the heck out of there. As Will passed by a small mirror on a table in his room and headed out, did the surface briefly become pitch black.

Slits appeared and then opened up into a pair of ominous red eyes that crescented like they were amused… Well, the umberet hadn't been completely wrong. In a way… the Hellsing home _was_ haunted.

And it was only a matter of time before the ravenous resident made an appearance. Though whether fortunately or unfortunately for the unsuspecting William, the owner of those menacing red eyes was _quite_ interested in meeting the mysterious new arrival…

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... <strong>

**X3 Thank you for reading! Hope to see you next chapter. **


	4. William's Misadventures Under Ground

**Author's Note(s): The chapter title is a play on the original title of the "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" book called "Alice's Adventures Under Ground". X3 **

**Also from what I've learned from all the MARVEL cartoons and movies, etc. I've seen, iPads are called StarkPads. XD Leave it to Iron Man/Tony Stark to own that. **

**Just feel like repeating that this fic is a MARVEL/Hellsing Crossover of sorts; meaning it's based within the combined universes of both fandoms but with my own fun twists that you'll see as you go. X3**

* * *

><p><strong><em> 'Beware the Jabberwock, my son!<em>**

**_ The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_**

**_ Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_**

**_ The frumious Bandersnatch!' _**

**~Alice's Adventures through the Looking-Glass. **

* * *

><p><strong>"William's Misadventures Under Ground"<strong>

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed rather uneventfully. Will had unpacked and was getting better at finding his way around the place. It was rather odd though… there were a few times that he had bizarre dreams that were different from the ones he usually had, that seemed more like flashes of images.<p>

They were about darkness that wanted to swallow him up, and piercing red eyes crinkling like they were smiling at him; which were what haunted the majority of these flashes, before he would wake with a start and look around.

As if Will might see those eyes looking back at him. And every once in a while, he got that unnerving feeling like unseen eyes were upon him; as if he were a program being viewed on a television.

He didn't really watch much television, unless it was the news or something that might be helpful. Or when his friend Wade Wilson managed to steal him away for a while to watch something, as Will was usually busy in some room like a library or his own room with his nose buried deep in some book, scroll, or ancient tome researching.

His aunt gave him the first few days off to rest and unpack when he wasn't going to her office to get some paperwork between their respective groups out of the way. But of course, like everyone else in the mansion, the agent had been given things with which to occupy himself and stay out of trouble.

Mostly it was just books to read or things to study. William had even been given a tutor that showed up twice a week to teach him about business. It was to help groom him to be knowledgeable like Integra, and perhaps have a position in the family business, as all he'd had was training to be an agent and scientist of S.H.I.E.L.D.

But William highly doubted he'd be entrusted with anything really important since his aunt was so protective over him. If anything he'd probably just end up more like a forgotten relic than to prove his usefulness or have a real place here.

It made him sigh and miss being on the tricarrier again. At least then he was allowed to go on certain missions. Or for that matter go out at all. William hated being treated like some fragile glass figurine that might be shattered at the slightest look.

William wasn't some little kid anymore. He was an agent of a badass espionage and law-enforcement agency, that tried to protect the world from all manner of threats, and even sometimes from itself. Though, Will supposed the irony wasn't entirely lost on him there.

When he wasn't busy with the educational activities of the day or paperwork and such from S.H.I.E.L.D. of his own that usually came in via being electronically sent to the StarkPad agents like Will usually had, he would occasionally be asked by his aunt to have tea with him. But mostly, there was quite a bit of free time and plenty of boredom.

So, Will did what he usually did best and spent his time reading things he liked or thought might be interesting while listening to music on his headphones. He wandered around the mansion, and during the daylight hours when Integra allowed, Will could go outside and enjoy the garden in the backyard. It had nice places to just bask in the sun and daydream for a while or cloud gaze.

And on this particular cloud gazing day, he couldn't help missing being able to go out at night… how long had it been since he last laid out on the cool, shadow darkened grass and gazed up at the starry heavens? Heh, probably not since the last time he went on a mission with that Regeneratin' Degenerate friend of his.

Will absentmindedly traced his fingers over the mystical protective black choker that was suppose to help mask the intoxicatingly sweet and alluring scent his angelic body gave off, and other little yet important things like that.

It seemed inhuman things were drawn to him like that. It was why Integra didn't want him to go around the vampire girl she'd spoken of earlier. He didn't blame her though.

Even with the magical restraint, he still gave off enough of a scent that someone close might become ensnared by it. Such was a rarity to happen, as he didn't like his personal space being invaded for reasons such as that, but it did still happen.

Unfortunately, thoughts like that made him feel rather sad, somewhat angry, and depressed because they reminded his of the past… and Will didn't like the past very much. So, with that, he got up and went inside.

The sun was starting to set anyways… might as well get some reading done in the library. At least his aunt had some readable reading material outside the boring business educational junk.

It helped pass the time. And he had his own books about the occult and so forth in case he needed them. One of his favorite books among them however, were both of the tales of "Alice in Wonderland" and "Alice through the Looking Glass", that his mother used to read to him.

Will wasn't sure how late it was when he heard a crashing sound, followed by a shriek, but he still hurried out to find out what was happening. He tore down the halls until he came into one of the large rooms where other halls intersected, and the strong scent of alcohol made his nose crinkle in disgust at the foul smell.

He saw Henry staring with fright and sadness at a doorway; there was a crate of glass and wine shattered and seeping out everywhere at the butlers feet. He looked a lot like he had when William scared him that very first day.

"Henry, what happened?" The young umberet asked, and the shorter male jumped when he heard the others voice. "I-it just c-came out of nowhere! I-I don't kn-know what ha-happened!" He suddenly hiccupped and looked like he was about to cry.

"Calm down. Just tell me what happened. Maybe I can help." Will offered kindly, and his tone did help to soothe Henry a little. He looked to the taller male hopefully; his eyes all big like a puppy's.

"R-really?! W-well… okay… I w-was getting S-sir Integra some w-wine from the cellar w-when this _h-horrible _rodent came out of n-nowhere and landed on m-my h-head!" Will tried not to laugh as he told his story; like it was some grand tale of horror and violence.

"T-then when I w-went to swat it a-away, it fell d-down and t-took my grandfathers p-pocket watch!" At this the taller lad frowned. Why would a rat want a pocket watch? Will supposed it might like it because it was shiny… but didn't they prefer things they could actually eat? It sounded strange…

"Okay… well, why don't I go get it for ya?" Henry was taken aback, but instantly took him up on the offer, as he took ahold of the umberet hands in his own. The young Penwood REALLY hated rats, but he also wanted his watch back. He didn't really have many options.

"Y-you'd do that for m-me?! Oh, I-I'd be ever s-so grateful! P-please, get it b-back! It's a-all I have l-left of my grandfather!" Will gave him a soft half smile as the other practically sobbed. The sentiment making his heart clench and making him want to help even more.

So after Henry's many thanks and getting his permission to go down into the cellar, as it was considered a lower level, did Will take the flashlight the other offered him, and began his descent down the worn stone steps.

The stone corridor was incredibly long, and what with how dark it was despite the dim lights that lined the walls every few feet, it seemed to go on forever. His eyes scoured every inch he treaded, but there wasn't any sign of the rat or the watch yet, so onward he went.

Hmm… seemed the angelic agent would have to go deeper than just the cellar area if he was to find what he was looking for. William bit his bottom lip hesitantly, before deciding that he had told the butler he would get it for him. So not much point in worrying about getting in trouble with his aunt for now.

It all sort of reminded Will of the story of "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" with the pocket watch the White Rabbit had, and how Alice had followed him down a rabbit-hole where it was all dark, and yet just light enough she could see…

'_Mmmm! What __**is**__ that? It doesn't smell like that jittery brat Integra hired…'_

The further Will ventured, the colder and darker things seemed to get. But he didn't really mind. Apart from having on his favorite overcoat, Will was used to it. In fact, it was more comforting than frightening to someone like him.

It was only the feeling of eyes upon him again that put the young man on edge. So he began talking to himself again to help pass the time and take his mind off of it. As it was starting to creep him out. Guess it was a good thing he couldn't hear the thoughts of what was watching him…

'_Ooooh! It's __**him**__!'_

" Down, down, down... Would the fall NEVER come to an end? I must be getting somewhere near the center of the earth." Will quoted from memory; improvising a few bits and squishing together the parts he thought fit his situation as he went deeper still into the sub-levels.

Despite his senses and symbiote senses tingling with paranoia of having unseen eyes on him, he couldn't give up. Henry was counting on him to return with that watch. Remembering the heart clenching look on his face, and the tone of loss and sorrow that filled his voice helped to strengthen the umber haired youths resolve. Especially when he heard the soft scarping of metal on rock!

'_Come, come now little one… just a little __**farther**__…' _

"'Could you walk a little faster, said the whiting to the snail. There's a porpoise right behind us and he's treading on my tail!' Huh… that's weird… where'd that thought come from?" Will wondered curiously to himself as his pace quickened.

And as it did, so did his anticipation at getting closer to his goal. The flashlights rays hit something that glinted up ahead and he broke out into a run! The scraping sound hastened and then it became muffled. His travels led him to a very old and _very_ creepy looking door.

It had strange, occult looking markings on it with broken chains and straps. And Will couldn't tell if the dark, reddish stains spattered on it was old blood or rust… or even perhaps, a bit of both. But he had a feeling the watch was just on the other side. It made no sense to give up now when he was so close! Just a little further…

'_**Yes**__… almost there now…'_

"Do cats eat bats, I wonder? Or do bats eat cats?" Will muttered breathlessly to himself; taking mild amusement in his own little quoting of one of his favorite stories, as he hesitantly reached out with a bare hand. He didn't like wearing his gloves all the time, such as today.

And then, after a brief pause as Will remembered those sinisterly smiling eyes and giving himself a mental shake while inwardly telling himself that he had faced much scarier things than ominous eyes, did he fix the door with a determined look before pulling it open with a long, steady _creeeeeeeeeeeeeak_.

The instant he opened the door, the familiar aroma of stale air and decay hit him in the face and his breath hitched before he adjusted. William shone the beam of the flashlight around to try and get a better look, but upon taking a step inside, did the lights on the walls flicker on and he froze.

'_Hahn, there… isn't that better?'_

Will really hoped it was some sort of motion sensor… but when had his luck ever been that good? The young man noticed something twinkle as he scoped out the room, and when he took a step closer, he could see that it was a quaint little silver pocket watch! It had a rather elegant little engraving and it was attached to a chain that all lay upon a large black looking table with gold trim.

However, upon further inspection, which meant he was paying more attention to what he was looking at, did Will realize that the table was a very large coffin! Seemed he wasn't too far off about there being someone buried here. The young Hellsing wondered with morbid curiosity if there was a corpse in there, but figured he shouldn't disturb it.

'_Come closer…'_

He approached it slowly; like the paranoid halfling was worried something might suddenly pop out at him, which with all due respect had happened to him before, and he picked up the watch.

'_**Yeeeeesssssss**__…! Closer now…' _

Will was about to turn and leave when the writing on the coffin caught his eye. Had it been there before…? It was hard to make out in the flickering, hardly useful lights above, so he leaned down to get a better look at it.

'_Just a little more… come on… touch it. __**TOUCH IT!**__'_

"The Bird of Hermes is my name…" Will spoke softly aloud to no one; tracing his finger over the inscription to wipe off the dust as he read each word. "Eating my wings to make me tam-ah! What the…?" Will gasped as something sharp cut deep enough in his finger to make it bleed quite a bit.

"How did that… happen…?" The curious agent blinked bemusedly; staring at his bleeding finger curiously, as the droplets quickly fell onto the black box. How the heck had it cut him like that?

'_Wh-what… is this…? So __**dark**__… sooooo __**sweet**__…' _

Will stuck the injured digit into his mouth and got up to leave as it healed up due to his natural talents combined with those of the symbiotes. Only to pause again at seeing the crimson that had trickled from his wound look like it was being absorbed into the coffin!

'_Mmm… full of __**delicious**__ torment and… yeeesssss… Need __**more**__…' _

His silver-indigo eyes widened in shock and he felt the need to get the heck out of that room before anything else weird happened. Before Will could even think about running to the door to make a quick exit, the lid of the coffin burst off and fell to the side with a clatter.

'_Ah, ahhhhh… You're not going __**anywhere**__, little morsel!'_

Darkness swirled up and rippled about from the inside of the box like it was alive; a shadowy figure began to form from the dark mystic mist. And then, suddenly, a wispy black tendril shot out at the young nephilim and pinned him to the wall by his slender throat!

Will gasped and fought against it, but his hands would only go through it. It was like fighting the air itself! Why wasn't his choker doing anything to help? Wasn't it supposed to help hide him from such nightmarish things?!

His feet just dangled helplessly beneath him while the black mass began stepping out of the coffin and toward him; the sound of dark, eerie whispers all around the agent that he couldn't discern, as the shadow felt a strange charge from touching the human. But this particular monster took a curious and sadistic liking to it and therefore ignored it while he focused on his prey.

And to the young mans further shock, a pair of slits appeared over the area where the face should be, and they opened slowly into the same menacing red eyes that he had become so wonted with! The eyes crinkled in a smirking way as it seemed to know he recognized them.

'_All the better to see you with, my dear…'_

Then, a vicious looking mouth appeared and bared a Cheshire grin of demonically pointed, deadly looking teeth; and Will was sure now that the eyes he had seen before had indeed been smiling…

The form seemed to be solidifying, because the darkness that made it up began resembling some sort of leather material comprised of many straps. And in an instant, the hulking blackness was towering over him; placing a materializing hand against the wall on one side of William's head, as the pitch face with only those wild eyes leered down at the tastily sweet and innocent looking youth.

'_All the better __**to eat **__you with!'_

Will knew he should've felt fear or panic, and this creature seemed to know it too, for it looked at him curiously when his pulse didn't quicken, and his attempts to fight off the nightmarish creature ceased; as Will tried to think of another way to fend it off since the other way was just wasting precious oxygen and energy.

But then… Will's mouth opened, and for a moment, the figure regarded him with a twitch of eerie anticipation, as it thought he might scream. But then, those pink, full lips moved as if the young man were trying to say something.

'_Hmm… I wonder if your __**screams**__ sound as __**delectable**__ as your blood…?'_

And when the grip around the agents neck loosened so he could take in a breath of air as he landed weakly on his feet, did Will look right up into the face of the man that came out of the darkness; both of those very red eyes focused intently on the human with a slight tilt of his head as he waited.

"Sorry, but there ain't no paper label around the neck of this bottle that says 'DRINK ME' or 'EAT ME'." The mysterious shadow creatures eyes widened with surprise, and was even further taken aback when his body suddenly lurched forward and glanced down to see the cause of his pain.

'_Wh-what… __**are**__ you…?'_

This curious young man had one of his willowy arms impaling through the shadow creatures heart! The man stumbled back, and just as he was about to look up at Will when the youngling retracted his appendage, did the dark stranger received a blow to the face that actually knocked him back!

"You should stick to mushrooms." Will quipped; his none too stable mind still on its "Alice" hype, before hurrying out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him. The young Hellsing seriously wondered if that thing he'd just seen was the real reason his aunt didn't want him down there. As the halflings footsteps quickly faded into the dark, the shadowy figure of the man had finished forming.

And against the wall leaned what looked like a man clad in red, black and white Victorian styled attire, but who was far from human. Alucard had been busy battling all his lives and trying to rebuild himself, when the strange presence of this new inhabitant gained his attention, and stirred him from his battles just enough that he knew it was time to finish things up.

Alucard decided to stop playing around and really get down to business. Which was why he finished up in time to create a rat familiar, despite his weakened state, and lure someone down with the hopes of getting some blood packets to get the process going. Hahn, or maybe get a bite to drink while he was at it.

Much to his astonishment, it turned out to be the umberet who had taken the bait and awoke him with some of the most _tantalizing_ blood the vampire'd had in… well, he couldn't really remember. All Alucard knew was that it awakened his ravenous hunger, and before he could get ahold of his senses, he had the intriguing half human against the wall.

What the other had said before attacking him had been curious and yet amusing. It was one reason why it caught him off guard. Though, it wasn't too often he ended up falling for his own move of getting a hand rammed through the chest. Or getting knocked that hard by someone so… _delicate _looking…

Well, now that Alucard was awake and had a little energy, he should probably check in with his boss, since he knew the grumpy woman was still alive. He doubted someone that stubborn could die so easily, even with him absent. Integra had always been the type to give the Grim Reaper himself a run for his money.

Not having the strength to go all the way up by the usual means, he let his shadow powers take him just outside of Integra's bedroom. The vampire always knew where his master was and he always would.

With his usual graceful stealth that just came naturally, Alucard entered her bedroom and saw how her neck was exposed. A grin came across his tired features as he thought he'd see if she was still the Integra he knew by trying to take a bite.

This was of course greeted by a gun to the face and a few shots that knocked him back. Hmm, a bit of déjà vu it would seem. Ah well, at least his master wasn't an easy target from her old age. That had at least been entertaining he guessed.

Then, Seras stormed in to see what the heck was going on. "What's going on- Master?!" She called out in worry to Integra with her giant cannon of a gun in hand. "That was a rough welcome. And it was as noisy as ever." Alucard quipped in playfully sarcastic way, as he looked up from where he sat against the wall to his master; who as surprised to see him as Seras was.

"MASTER!" The Police Girl cried happily at seeing Alucard. Integra sat up in her bed; arms folded over her chest and looking weary. "The battle ended long ago, Alucard. What have you been doing?"

"I've been killing… my lives… inside me. Three million, four hundred, eight thousand sixty-seven. I killed them. Killed all of them but "**one**". Now I'm here. Now I'm nowhere, yet I can be _anywhere_. Therefore **I'm here**." Was the No Life King's smooth yet handsomely eerie reply. Seemed he hadn't changed a bit, Integra thought.

"You're late… So _late_. It _took_ you long enough, Alucard." His master did not look pleased like he thought she might. In fact, there was a strange sort of sadness to even her usually composed face that struck a nerve with him.

"Sorry." He apologized earnestly with a slight tilt of his head and the faintest of smiles to show he meant it. Integra couldn't help smiling as she stood. "You were about to suck my blood… _weren't you_?" She asked as she coolly approached her faithful servant.

"Yes, I was. I haven't eaten in thirty years. I'm **famished**!" He confessed most eagerly; his eyes becoming alight at remembering that heavenly tease of a taste of the newcomer that had brought him back.

"I'm an old lady now, you know." Integra stated a tad sadly. "Fine by me." Alucard assured coolly. His master smiled kindly and then used her teeth to make a wound in one of her fingers, before holding it out for him to drink enough of her virgin blood to regain some of his strength.

"Welcome back, Count." Integra told him with that rare yet warm fondness of hers he'd grown accustomed to. "Indeed, Count. I'm home." The vampire replied in much the same manner as his master as he leaned forward enough and opened his mouth to partake in the blood of his master that was so rarely ever offered.

And so went the little reunion of the Hellsing gang. Alucard had been in the middle of catching the blood that dripped down from a wound Integra had made on her finger, when a voice caught his attention and his eyes shifted over to the sylphlike figure that stood in the doorway.

"Aunt Integra, why are you feeding him?" William asked tentatively, with silvery purplish blue eyes wide with curiosity and concern for his aunt. He'd heard a commotion on his way back to his room and wanted to make sure Integra was okay. Alucard quirked an interested brow at this. Aunt eh? Well, that would explain the rough way they had of greeting him.

"I _had_ been wanting to debrief you about all of this, William… but I had been trying to wait until our _guest _here returned before I deemed it necessary. His name is Alucard and he is one of Hellsing's most valued assets." Integra informed; looking rather displeased about Will having found out in a manner that she had not intended.

"I see…" The lad stated almost stoically as he glanced to Alucard, to see that he was staring at the halfling with hooded eyes; drinking down the crimson sweetness his aunt offered him, as the tip of his tongue flicked over pale lips every now and then to eagerly catch every last molecule of it.

For some reason Will felt an odd little tingling sensation spread from where his finger had been cut earlier to his hand. It was very curious… but the umberet decided to just shrug it off as the weirdness of tonight.

Will unconsciously clenched and unclenched his strangely pleasantly tingling hand a few times, and tried to keep his face from heating up into the faintest of blushes; thankful that the room was dark.

Alucard noticed with a spark of interest that the young mans finger was no longer bleeding and that the wound had healed since the other still wasn't wearing gloves. Then he watched as the shorter male turned his gaze back to Integra, and Alucard smiled a little because Will hadn't looked away in fear or disgust. It was simply to continue the conversation. How _oddly _polite.

"So, I take it this one here is the vampire you told me about earlier." It wasn't really a question as Will regarded the Police Girl; who blushed and began to fidget with her gun as she gave a nervous giggle. "Um… hello.." She muttered politely.

Seras felt a little relieved when the umberet gave her a brief smile and nod of silent greeting before looking back to his aunt, as he thought the vampire girl seemed nice. "Yes. This one is called Seras Victoria. She is Alucard's fledgling." Integra explained as calmly as ever.

"And I take it that you've given her orders to stay away from me." William asked coolly; though Alucard caught the glint of something akin to annoyance in the others tone. Though of what, the vampire had no idea. He was too tired to really care right now either.

Will was a bit irked his aunt had kept such a secret as the red clad hunter from him. What if one of them had somehow killed the other? Well, at least now he understood why the sub-levels were off limits… Not that he was going to admit to going down there any time soon.

"Like I said. Couldn't have you learning about things until you were ready." At this, the umberet looked off to the window above Alucard, and he found it strangely fascinating how the moon reflected so beautifully in the living males eyes. Or how, when Will's gaze fixed back on him that Alucard ended up getting rather lost in them.

"I'm glad you're okay, Sir Integra… If that's all, I'll leave you to retire for the night." Those moonlit orbs flicked away from his hazy red ones, and he frowned a little in disappointment at the loss of them. Integra gave her nephew a nod before Will turned to leave.

"Goodnight Sir Integra, Ms. Victoria…" He gave a curt nod to Seras who gave a sheepish wave. "Other vampire…" When the halfling referred to Alucard, the vampire almost thought the umberet was going to look back. But to his further displeasure, his masters nephew did not. And instead the lad headed off to his room; apparently still displeased about the way the two had met earlier.

Integra bandaged her finger up and told Alucard to go get something to eat that wasn't her so she could go back to sleep. He gladly left; feeling more famished than ever and heading out the door.

He paused and spared a glance in the direction the young man had disappeared in, before heading to where they kept the medical blood and devouring all the plasma he could get his gloved hands on.

William lay on the bed in his room after having gotten ready to sleep but finding he was anything but tired, while Alucard pigged out on plasma. Both had enjoyed the little misadventure of the day in their own way. And yet, there was still disappointment between the two.

Alucard wanted to go and bother the lad. He wasn't sure why… but he just had the unfathomable desire to. He looked like someone who might be fun to pester. However, after all the cheeky vampire had been up to, he needed nourishment and rest before he would be back to his usual _unusual _eccentric self.

And William, well, he wasn't very interested in Alucard like the other was in him. Even if the umbert had to admit the vampire did seem somewhat interesting. Though, that was probably just his "morbid fascination" talking again.

However, Will disliked the thought of becoming a juice box with legs for anyone to devour. As a matter of fact, the angelic halfling thought it best to try and keep his distance. The vampire _had_ tried to eat him earlier, so that was one very good reason to avoid him.

But mostly, he was pretty sure Integra didn't want him around her most valued asset. If she had, why hadn't she even let Will know of his existence, if he was so crucial to the Organization, so that Will could better avoid him?

It seemed like no one would truly trust a _thing_ like him… even despite Will's having tried so hard to earn it. To everyone Will had always been treated as strange, weird or a freak as he wasn't entirely human, had a symbiote and an even stranger love of the abnormal and the paranormal.

Well, if anything… at least these two unknowingly agreed on one thing when it came to thoughts about the other… and the phrase that came to mind was "Curiouser and _curiouser_…"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**To anyone wondering, the person talking that William couldn't hear was Alucard. LoL Those were his thoughts so to speak. XD I can totally see Alucard doing that sort of thing. He's dark, loyal, adorable, sadistic, twisted, perverse, and all around wonderfully warped and awesome. XD**


	5. An Angel Swept You Off Your Feet

**Author's Note(s): The song in this chapter is called "Entertainment" by Adam Lambert. He's got some pretty good tunes. X3**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Oh, my dear, if you only know how strange is the matter regarding which I am here, it is you who would laugh. I have learned not to think little of any one's belief, no matter how strange it be. I have tried to keep an open mind; and it is not the ordinary things of life that could close it, but the strange things, the extraordinary things, the things that make one doubt if they be mad or sane."<em> **~Dr. Abraham Van Helsing to Mina Harker (Bram Stoker's Dracula).****

* * *

><p><strong>"An Angel Swept You Off Your Feet"<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day crawled by. At least it did until Integra called Will to her office, and told him that she would need to see him later that evening when dusk fell. Then it sped up a little, and Will wondered what it was that his aunt wanted. Though more than likely it had to do with him finding out more about the family vampires.<p>

And sure enough, when he entered the large, regal office later as the sun sank below the horizon, there by the desk stood the towering vampire decked to the nines in his favorite red attire.

Upon Will's entering, did the vamp turn to look at him; the fading sun reflecting off the red lenses of his welding glasses and eclipsing those smirking red eyes. Alucard couldn't help the little smirk curling his lips upon seeing the silvery eyed halfling. Will was dressed in colors that opposed his.

A grey T-shirt that had the image of a white snowflake on it, and the rest was essentially the same attire that William wore when he arrived as his symbiote formed; his long, trench coat-like overcoat unbuttoned and open in the front as the young man casually stood poised with black gloved hands in his trouser pockets.

It was then that the taller male noticed the black choker around the others next. As he had more time to examine the newcomer to the Hellsing household, Alucard found the other to be _much_ comelier than he had last night. He thought the secret half human looked very comfortable and quite eye-catching in such attire.

That wavy hair was tied back in a small ponytail by a simple black hair tie, with those slightly yet stylishly uneven bangs framing his fair face. Though it looked nice up, and gave the devilish vampire a _wonderful_ view of that creamy, graceful neck; he determined that the shorter male looked better with it down like it had been last night.

Seras was standing on the opposite side of the desk, and when she turned to see what her master was smiling at and saw Will, she smiled too; but hers went from slightly meek to bright and bubbly, as she was happy to see the young agent smile back.

The young Hellsing's outfit reminded her of how casually Pip liked to dress, even in his mercenary uniform; since the dearly departed captain could change the clothes at will, being made up of spiritual energy and all.

Though the Draculina wondered why Will chose such an oddly militaristic style… Even if it did look rather handsome. Neither of the vampires knew about William being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. yet though, nor anything about newcomer really, hence their curiosity.

Henry meanwhile, was standing off to the side behind the desk near Integra. He looked a little more nervous than usual with Alucard around, but that was to be expected. Especially since he didn't really have that much experience being around a vampire in general; typically doing what he could to avoid being around even Seras. Much less one like the No Life King himself.

William looked away from Alucard almost as soon as the umberet had turned his attention upon him, before walking briskly up to the desk to stand between the two undead soldiers and giving their superior the customary bow, before receiving the nod from Integra to be at ease as the platinum blonde began to speak.

It was mostly to debrief Will on the whole Millennium ordeal and telling Seras and Alucard how the young Hellsing would be working with Hellsing now as a liaison for S.H.I.E.L.D. Though he was an agent, William had been given orders from Director Fury to follow Integra's orders to the best of his abilities.

"Alucard, Seras, I want to introduce you to my nephew, William Morris Grayson Hellsing. He is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as a liaison and expert in the paranormal. He will be working with us henceforth, as it would seem vampires are not the only evil plaguing mankind, and William's organization apparently needs all the help it can get." Integra told them.

Seras made an "Oooo!" face and sound of awe as she looked to William. The Police Girl didn't realize Integra had any relatives. But then again, Sir Integra was rather secretive, even nowadays. Alucard grew further intrigued. "So, is he a _hunter_ as well?" He asked his master easily, though his eyes were watching the halfling beside him.

"He's… something like that, I suppose." She noticed how Will's brow furrowed slightly at her choice of phrasing, but he remained quiet. Though she knew Will had gone on missions, and such, Integra rather saw her nephew as more of a researcher or scholar type than anything akin to a hunter like Alucard. But perhaps she would always see him as the little boy he used to be…

Integra then went on to explain to both Will and Alucard what business had been going on in the vampires absence. Most of it the lad found interesting, but there were plenty parts of it that both he and Alucard found tedious.

Despite listening to every word his aunt said, the young man couldn't help playing the little radio in his head. At least that's what he called it when he remembered a song, and could practically hear it playing.

William very much loved listening to music. It was right up there with reading and the occult. Well, and chocolate. The mellow umberet remembered like it was yesterday how his MP3 player had gotten broken once, and how Wade, had given him a new one that was blue once.

It was one of those times that Wade Wilson, better known as the Merc with the Mouth and Deadpool, ended up paying him a random visit. Wade was the closest thing Will had to a friend at S.H.I.E.L.D. and vice versa for Wade.

And Will appreciated the visits and occasional kooky team-ups they had. As seeing as how they were both abnormal and not all that sane in the eyes of others, and being pretty well okay with it as they could be, the mercenary and the agent got along surprisingly well.

It had been a little while after his birthday at the time, but the Regeneratin' Degenerate had remembered and gave the MP3 player to Will with some songs already on it; since Deadpool figured they'd be seeing each other sooner or later. The appreciative halfling having cherished the gift ever since.

Alucard noticed a very faint tapping by the time Integra's discussion got REALLY boring, and he glanced down to see one of the umber haired humans feet ever so lightly tapping in time with some unheard song. He smirked a little; realizing that he wasn't the only one bored out of their mind.

The hunter wondered what it was that the other was entertaining himself with, but both their thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Integra clearing her throat. The older woman could tell when both of them were beginning to lose interest.

And if she didn't do something to bring Will's mind back to the subject matter at hand, then as she'd heard from Director Fury, the halfling might end up either humming, break out dancing or doing something silly that would undoubtedly amuse the hell out of Alucard. The last thing she needed right now was to have her main weapon rolling on the floor laughing.

Integra heaved a tired sigh and shook her head before continuing. And it was a while longer before they were allowed to leave the freakin' office. Seras had stayed behind to talk a little with Integra, while Alucard and Will left together; though the young man was sure to politely keep a fair distance between them.

"Ugh! Finally…" Will sighed in exasperation when the doors closed; aving always disliked longwinded meetings. Alucard regarded him with a raised eyebrow. The agent immediately started humming an upbeat tune as he walked away without so much as a by-your-leave.

The vampire quirked his head to the side with a curious smirk, and proceeded to follow the funny little halfling silently to see what he was doing. Will noticed he was being followed, but decided to just ignore the walking corpse.

He figured maybe it was some weird vampire thing or something. And as Will walked, a sort of jig started in his steps and his humming turned to quiet singing to himself.

"_So hot out the box _

_Can we pick up the pace?_

_Turn it up, heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it, baby don't be afraid_

_Imma hurt you real good baby"_

Alucard gave a snort of laughter at the others antics, which earned him a glare that Will quickly shot him before he continued. William was jaded and was used to being by himself. If Alucard wanted to tag along he'd have to deal with it and his singing. Which he did, as frankly, the vampire thought he was funny.

And if he really felt like admitting it, the human didn't have all that bad of a voice either; it was sweet and dulcet. It was just the words that seemed odd. Not like Alucard ever listened to much music besides the old records they had there anyway. And that was mostly when Walter used to play them.

"_Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya till you're screamin' my name"_

As the angelic agent sang, he unconsciously began to do a little dance; moving his body fluidly to the tune. It reminded Alucard wonderfully of a fighters movements, which made him remember fighting.

And this of course made him miss it. Ah well, perhaps a mission would come by soon. Until then… Alucard hoped he could entertain himself with this peculiar, lissome liaison; who was already proving to be quite fun already.

He flash stepped in front of Will, but was very taken aback when instead of stumbling back, falling over or being frightened, the agile agent took a few well coordinated steps to the side and around the vampire; like Alucard hadn't even been there.

The No Life King blinked before his smirk widened and he did it again. And again the curious half-breed sidestepped him; going the other way this time, and giving a skillful little spin as he did it. Heh, well this was an interesting development! Even Walter in his prime days had a hard time maneuvering like that!

"_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment"_

Alucard had been about to do it once more, when all of a sudden Agent Hellsing swooped down onto his hands, as his foot swept across the floor, and knocked the taller male off his feet!

And as the red clad menace fell and landed flat on his back, he stared up at the young umberet; who flashed him a quick, cocky little smile before continuing on his merry way as he sang _oh so tauntingly._

"_Oh!_

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment"_

That darkly amused chortle of his made the singing halfling glance back, but when he did, Will found that the undead soldier of Hellsing wasn't there! He went to face his previous direction, and saw that Alucard was now standing only a few feet in front of him.

William quirked an eyebrow at how the undead man grinned at him. The agent moved forward to walk passed him, but Alucard swayed effortlessly to block his path. And he did it again when Will tried the other side.

They were only about a foot or so apart now as the umberet eyed him and Alucard just grinned down at him. For a few seconds they just stared at one another. Then, Will smirked and made a little "Heh" sound before he took a few steps back, and then did a quick flip over the cheeky vampire hunter.

He'd expected this and used his inhuman speed to try and regain the upper hand; wondering why Will wasn't using that strange agility he had earlier. Didn't the human want to get by him?

Or had it simply been a fluke? Not knowing about William's true nature, Alucard still thought of him as a human. Which, in a lot of ways, Will was despite his being a halfling.

The nephilim thought being human was more about how you were as a person, since he'd met some humans who acted like monsters, monsters who acted like humans, and pretty much everything in-between.

"Was there somethin' you wanted?" Will asked as he eyed the stubborn vampire. He wasn't sure if the other wanted to play or if he was after something. "Not really…" Alucard answered casually. William looked thoughtful for a second.

"Hey… you're pretty tough right?" At this his eyebrow rose. "Depends on why you ask." He teased lightly. It was pretty obvious that Alucard was tough, or else he wouldn't be Hellsing's number one hunter.

"Good. Then you won't mind THIS!" And at the word "THIS" the lad flicked his wrist at the scarlet clad slayer with surprising swiftness, as a strange icy blue and black substance shot out from it, and wrapped around his arms and waist!

Before Alucard could move, the human had already grabbed ahold of the bizarre looking rope and gave it a sharp jerk that sent the vampire flying through the air over Will's head.

And as soon as that happened, the crafty agent had both his black gloved hands aimed up at the other, and shot some more of the web-like goo onto him from his wrists; sticking the vampire to the ceiling!

Alucard stared at him in shock before he tried to break free. But the webbing was much stronger than he'd assumed. Seeing the look on the vampires face was pretty priceless and the adroit agent laughed; it sounded pleasantly playful, Alucard couldn't help thinking.

He blinked at the little Hellsing, and then watched as Will gave him another quick smirk and a wink, before running off down the hall. They both knew Alucard could get out of it if he actually tried. It had simply caught him off guard; something the funny human seemed to be doing quite a lot of lately.

Alucard couldn't help laughing in that sinisterly jovial manner of his. He formed one of his shadowy portals on the ceiling behind him (or was it above?) and phased through it and out of the wall adjacent to it. Will was a fairly quick and strong fellow it seemed, for he had taken advantage of the situation and was already out of sight.

"Hahn… **crafty**_ little thing_." Alucard thought aloud mirthfully as his pale lips curled upward and his eyes flashed with delight. He wondered just what else the interesting umberet was capable of; besides being his new form of amusement after such a very, VERY long and jaded existence.

**To be continued... **

**Apologies to all who ended up having to reread this because I made changes, but I just didn't feel it was up to my standards. Now I feel a lot better about it and hope it's more interesting now. X3 Thank you for your patience!  
>Remember to review to show the love! ^_^<strong>


	6. Blood and Chocolate

**Author's Note(s): LoL Okay, so as I said in that one chapter, I decided to try and add fun little quotes here and there. Almost all of them will be from books like "Brother's Grimm Fairytales" or "Bram Stoker's Dracula" (I hated the movie, but I LOVE the book X3) and stuff like that. ^_^ So here goes! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!<strong>_

**_How I wonder what you're at!'_ **

**~Alice's in Adventures in Wonderland.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Blood and Chocolate"<strong>

* * *

><p>Well, it would appear that following this particular Hellsing resident about might prove to be more entertaining than first assumed. Alucard wondered how the other was able to web him up like that?<p>

As far as he had been able to tell, the agile agent did indeed _seem_ human. From the little taste of William's blood that he'd had, he could tell that the young man was a virgin as well; a very _pure _and _**darkly**__ delectable _bittersweet one too…

The vampire could taste an array of pain, loss and mischief in him that mingled so marvelously together. But sadly it was only a very brief taste, and he hadn't been in the right state of mind to really decipher or savor it, so unfortunately that was all the No Life King could discern.

But he was positive that William was human; or at least partly. Though… that still posed the question as to how the questionable human… had very _inhuman_ abilities… Alucard supposed he could ask Integra about the agent, but he wasn't sure if the older woman would take his interest in the young man very well.

Integra was obviously protective of her nephew. It was no secret to him that the woman probably wanted the curious count to stay as far from the intriguing new recruit as possible. But until it was put in the form of a real order, Alucard intended to do as he pleased.

The ravenet focused his superhuman hearing for a moment, and caught the sound of said interest humming again. He grinned as he melted into his own shadow and went off in the direction where he now knew the human resided.

He found Will in the library reading a book. And he smirked at the fact that Will was reading it while hanging upside-down from one of the beams near the ceiling. In a moment Alucard was right beside other; standing right side up, and looking down at the mellow umberet.

Will made no indication of noticing he was there, and that caused him to frown a little; which looked more like a small sneer. Agent Hellsing was quite good at this ignoring game. But Alucard was sure he could fix that.

The red clad hunter hung upside-down beside his new source of entertainment; and his hat miraculously stayed on as he leaned in to pretend like he was looking at what the halfling was reading. Still the lad had yet to move. So he leaned in until his head was peering over Will's shoulder.

An astonishing and intoxicatingly aroma of freshly fallen snow, rich dark chocolate and other heavenly things that left his mind abuzz, filled his nose as Alucard accidentally ended up breathing in Will's alluring scent from having gotten too close.

It was just a little whiff at first, but then he took a longer sniff; his eyes closing in delight, as his nose traveled from the sylphlike halflings delicate shoulder, to the nape of that tantalizingly slender neck.

"Did you just _smell_ me?" William asked with a quirked brow while leaning away instinctively; though he sounded bewildered instead of outraged or annoyed, and Alucard took that as a good sign. The red clad menace smirked at his success.

He hadn't even been trying and he got Will to notice him at last. When the immortal didn't answer, the symbiote host gave a soft little "Hm" and scooted away some as he went back to reading, while the vampire went back to pretending to.

William was reading "Alice in Wonderland". The ravenet smirked as he recalled being able to make out the others mellifluous voice in his weakened state; like the shine of a lighthouse to a ship on a dark and stormy night.

The umberet had been quoting random bits from this book. Alucard had read it once or twice himself over his many years in servitude and could remember that much. They stayed like that for a while; neither had kept track of time, and neither cared to.

Despite them not doing anything, Alucard didn't really mind, since he'd done far more trivial and dull things than this. Compared to that, it felt rather nice just hanging out like they were (pun intended).

The raven haired hunter couldn't remember the last time he'd been in the presence of someone who didn't seem to fear or appear repulsed by him. One couldn't really count Integra since that was his master. And what need was there of fear when he had to obey her?

None, that's what. So no, not the same thing at all. And certainly not much fun. The hunter had especially never known someone whom he not only found able to hold his interest and smelled _so deliciously_, but who could also surprise him.

However, that train of thought as he unconsciously leaned in to sniff the lithe liaison again, was interrupted when his eyes grew large when he saw the lovely young man loosen the hold he had on the beam with those lissome legs, and plummet down towards the stone floor below!

It shocked him that he'd felt the surprising urge to reach out and grab the human or fall down to catch him. But Alucard saw how Will's fair face held no fright, and watched how he maneuvered effortlessly to land like a cat on his feet. And in a flash, the hunter was down beside him.

William walked over and placed the book back on the shelf from where he had gotten it. He wondered why Alucard was trying to bug him, but he guessed the other was just being a pest because he was bored.

Not like there was much else to do around here anyway. Then again, it could be because it had something to do with the angelic scent his nephilim physiology emitted. But if that were the case, the vampire would've tried to eat him by now… right?

Having a vampire hell-bent on pestering him wasn't exactly something that screamed awesome in Agent Hellsing's mind, but so long as Alucard didn't try anything that warranted a beheading, the understanding youth could probably put up with it. Even if it might get annoying.

Will headed off to the door, and as he was about to walk out, he saw Alucard just standing by the bookshelf where he had been standing moments ago. The umberet eyed him curiously. He just looked at Will but said nothing.

"I'm leaving now." He said simply, but the hunter just looked at him rather stoically. "Right then…" William paused; wondering if he should say anything or just leave it be. But he felt a rather nagging feeling in his mind on the matter, and so he sighed softly and shook his head.

"Follow or stay. It's your choice." The young man told him with a nonchalant shrug, before walking out of the room. And with a wicked toothy grin, the vampire headed after him; catching up to him in seconds and walking right behind him with a few feet between them.

Alucard had wanted to see what the other would do, and the agent didn't disappoint. Most people would have told him to go away. Hell, most of them snapped by now and tried to shoot him, or themselves, or ran away screaming and begging Integra to make the "monster" go away.

It was all quite comical really… in a rather irksome and ironic sort of way. Still, he had some laughs. But the fact that the agile agent had gone so far as to give him a choice in the matter was very out of the ordinary for him.

The two simply wandered around the castle-like mansion, after Will took some time to pause and attend to some liaison business on his StarkPhone; which the vampire showed mild interest in, as it seemed technology had greatly advanced in the hunters absence.

The silence was serenely comfortable. It was only broken by the sound of a soft crinkling of paper. He watched as Will reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. The umberet unwrapped it and then, after looking at it did he turn his attention to Alucard and held it out to him.

"Want a bite?" The agent offered kindly; not really thinking his choice of phrasing over as his politeness was currently muzzling his common sense. As much as he loved his chocolate, Will was still good enough to attempt to share. "Not of _that_." Alucard quipped in a lightly suggestive tone.

And Will saw how the others eyes behind the glasses flicker to his throat, and then back to the confection, and felt his face heat up just a touch. "Not on the table." He replied coolly while looking away, and took a bite; smiling a little and licking his lips to catch every addictive little piece.

The vampire caught that and his smirk widened. "That could be arranged." Alucard countered; trying not to laugh at the roll of the others eyes. Will started walking again as he nibbled on his candy bar and tried to ignore the cheeky vampire.

He was used to suggestive comments and such from his friend Deadpool for the most part, but even so, Will couldn't help blushing just the tiniest bit when those sort of things were thrown his way. No matter how mischievous he could be, the agent was still a helplessly shy young virgin at heart.

Well, at least now the vampire understood why the halfling smelled sweetly of chocolate. But the rest was rather a mystery. This went on for a while, until William halted abruptly during his exploration of the mansion, and spun around to face him with a small frown.

Alucard was glad for his own nimbleness or else he may not have been able to stop about three feet from the young Hellsing. Alucard blinked lazily down at him from behind his welding glasses.

"Don't ya have anythin' better tah do than followin' me around?" He inquired; more curious than exasperated. "No." It was blunt, and the tone matched the sneering scowl Alucard wore. Will blinked up at the towering hellhound of Hellsing and suddenly felt a little bad for asking.

"Oh…" The lad muttered as he felt he could rather empathize with the hunters situation. Silver-indigo orbs fell to the marble floor as silence came between them again. Then, Will looked up at him with a curious look.

"Do you… mind the cold?" It was a very odd question, and asked most carefully, as it seemed to hold a deeper meaning to it than the odd little Hellsing's casual phrasing gave it.

"I'm a vampire. If such a triviality as that bothered me, I'd have killed myself shortly after becoming one." Despite his snarky way of answering, Will gave him a warm smile and nodded. "Just checkin'." He replied in a tone to match. Then the agent thought for a moment. "Does this place have a pool?"

"No." Was the vampires blunt answer. "Pity… would've had fun if there was one." Will mused more to himself than the vampire. "Are there any lakes or ponds nearby?" Alucard muddled that one before answering.

"If the property hasn't changed in the thirty years I've been gone… then yes." At this the umberet brightened and his eyes twinkled beautifully like moonlight on a snowy Winter night.

"I wonder if aunt Integra would let me check it out…?" Will received no answer to this, and he didn't expect one. Alucard wondered why he seemed so keen on getting to a body of water.

Will had his own reasons for wanting to find a body of water, but he wasn't keen on telling the vampire. At least not yet. "Hmm… but I don't know where tah look if she did…" William paused and then considered a bit hesitantly.

"Would you mind tellin' me where to look?" The vampire smirked at such a pleasant and polite plea, as those eyes gazed hopefully up at him with his small hands clasped together like one does when they're praying.

"Yep." Alucard gave a bark of laughter at the angry pout the other gave him at that. "But… but why?!" He tried to ask without sounding whiny; though to Alucard it was still comical.

"I don't see why I should…" He replied slyly. And then he was suddenly invading Will's personal space, as he leaned swiftly down like a hungry hound upon a an innocent little fox; so that they were face to face and only inches apart.

His smirk widened to a grin when those beautiful silvery eyes became a fraction larger and the lad gave an almost inaudible gasp, but stood his ground; only leaning back a smidge when the taller man moved in a little closer.

"What would you give me if I did?" The vampire asked with ominous glee. From this distance Will could catch the exotic scent of death, blood and earthy spices mixed in with a musk that was uniquely his own

It somehow made the agent think of a pitch black, moonless night in a graveyard or a grand battlefield filled with fresh corpses and blood soaked dirt. To someone like William, it oddly wasn't unpleasant at all, but the agent didn't dare get any closer to him for he knew better than to do that. Geez, Will couldn't help wondering if maybe he really was ghoulish like people said?

"Um… what do ya want?" His tentative, southern tone was just loud enough for the hunter to hear. It seemed their close proximity made the somewhat introverted agent a little uncomfortable and for his face to flush a pink hue, rather than the fact that the liaison was pretty sure he knew what vampire was getting at; which only served to delight the curious count all the more.

His eyes widened for a second at Will's response; his Cheshire grin showing off those lethally sharp teeth. "Oh, there's **lots** of things I _want_." He replied in that dark baritone of his as it lowered a few sultry octaves.

Alucard could hear the umberets heartbeat quicken just a touch, but not like it would with other people. If he were anyone else, the ravenet should've been able to dance to the rapid beating by now. How was the little Hellsing so calm?

Didn't Will know he was at the mercy of a fierce predator? There he stood, crouching down before this delicate looking flower; a monster of monsters, who could drag him screaming into the darkness to devour him and keep that innocent soul to toy with for all eternity!

And yet, the only thing that caused the human discomfort was the breech of his personal space…? What a bemusing creature this William Morris Grayson Hellsing was… The hunter didn't know quite what to make of him.

"Is one of 'em chocolate…?" Will queried hopefully; already knowing the answer to that. "No… but it _is _dark, and **very sweet**." Alucard told him silkily; like someone giving the hint to solving a riddle.

Will could feel the intense gaze rest on his throat once more. And the lads senses became much more in tune with the blood that flowed through his veins. The warm, quickening feel and sound of it coursing through his body making him take a cautious step back from the hungry look growing on the vampires features.

Alucard emitted a low growl, that had nothing to do with anger at the retreat, and matched the steps backward that Will took with forward ones of his own; closing in on the other and wondering how much of a fight the lithe lad could put up before he could overpower him and sink his teeth into that _tender_ looking flesh.

"On second thought… I can find it on my own." Will voiced a tad hastily with a small sweat drop; recognizing the approaching danger and deciding to try and steer away from the conflict if he could to avoid it, as the umberet suddenly spun on his heels to continue on quickly down the corridor.

Alucard stood there, taken aback for a split second before he gave a childish moue of a scowl while he straightened up; feeling like a kid who didn't get the cookie he _really_ wanted. But then again, he thought with a spark of a smirk, where was the fun of the challenge if it came _that_ easily?

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... <strong>

**Kuwahahahahahah! I'm having so much fun with this fic. X3 Hope to see you next chapter and that I'll get lots of tasty reviews! **


	7. But It's Better If You Do

**Author's Note(s): Dun dun duuuuuun! LoL Yay! Another chapter! X3 Okay, so thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far. ^_^ It is much appreciated. We writers love knowing that our work is being enjoyed and getting helpful/polite tips on how to improve our skills and the like. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Ah! It was colder than ice; it penetrated to his very heart." ~The Snow Queen.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>"But It's Better If You Do"<strong>

* * *

><p>The rest of their walk together; or rather Will's hasty walking and Alucard following behind like a total creeper, thankfully went by without any more conversation. It was getting pretty late by this time however.<p>

And so the agent headed off in the direction of his bedroom; which by now, had a small sign made of a sturdy blue sheet of paper that had William's name written in black on it and taped to the door.

The young Hellsing was getting sleepy and wanted to go to bed, and maybe get some time to himself. But, when he placed his hand on the doorknob, he paused and looked around to see that the stubborn vampire was still following him.

"I'm going to get some sleep now… so… go read or something…" Will told him as calmly as he could like one would to politely shoo a stray dog or cat to go away; feeling a little unsure of how to get rid of the vampire without getting into trouble or pissing the prince of impalement off, or both.

"And if I don't?" Alucard asked cockily; quite sure there wasn't anything the little human could do. William frowned slightly; he knew it was a useful advantage to be underestimated, but sometimes… it was downright insulting.

"I'll impale you with a hypodermic needle full of silver nitrate and leave you to burn from the inside out." The umberet told him certainly after giving the question a second of consideration.

The tall, dark and, even Will secretly had to admit to himself, curiously captivatingly creepy man placed one hand against the wall beside the doorway as he leaned down; much as the vampire had in the sub-level room when they first met.

"Sounds kinky." Alucard teased with a grin; appreciating the agents imagination and the use of the word "impale" in his threat. It provoked a spark of excitement and a few ideas of his own.

Will merely rolled his eyes; wondering why he always seemed to attract all the strange ones, even if he had to admit that the red clad menace wasn't as bad as most of the ones he'd come across.

"Well, if you're so keen on it, you can go stick yourself then." Will retorted with a smirk of his own. Agent Hellsing tried to open the door, but Alucard grabbed the other by the shoulder and spun him around to prevent Will's retreat. His towering frame creeping a little further forward.

"I'd _much_ rather **you** did it." Alucard replied breathily as his gloved hand darted forth from the wall to grasp the smaller male by the wrist. Strange how the halfling felt so frail that the ravenet unconsciously took care not to damage him… at least not _yet_.

The umberet was about to retaliate since he thought the vampire was going to attack him, but then stopped when he placed Will's hand right over his chest. And those silvery indigo eyes widened as he realized what the other meant.

"Come on… Run me through. Just like last time. **Right through the heart**!" Alucard asserted; his voice starting out eerily calm, as a dark sort of excitement made it bolder so that the psychotic vampire practically barked the words sharply at him; daring the little Hellsing to try and carry through on his threat.

It sounded like quite the proposition to the hunter, and he wanted to see how the supposed supernatural specialist handled the opportunity. Most people typically broke down when he spoke to them like that.

Folding under the pressure like wet tissue paper like the weak, _pathetic _rot they truly were. They began begging for their lives, because they believed that nothing good could possibly come from such a sadistic sounding psychopath.

He held the others ungloved hand firmly and directly over the spot Will had run Alucard through the first time they'd met and sliding it over to where his heart resided. He couldn't help noticing how the small appendage in his much larger one felt pleasantly warm through his shirt and glove.

And with each word Alucard spoke it seemed to grow hotter, and NOW he could hear the half humans pulse beginning to speed up! The vampire was fairly certain it wasn't because of fear. And that alone intrigued him.

Silver-indigo eyes stared at the spot where the gloved hand held his, and then his expression became a small frown of contemplation. Will felt his heart rate increase a few beats, and couldn't help feeling the usual internal conflict he had coming to rear its ugly head, as it usually did when he knew he was supposed to be behaving.

Sure, Integra made it clear she didn't want him harming her vampires, it was just… he could tell the vampire _really _wanted the agent to hurt him. Couldn't Will get into trouble for that? But… if Alucard was asking… didn't that make it alright…?

Well… seeing as the vampire had asked him so nicely. Maybe he could rough him up just a little bit, the agent considered as he tried to suppress the mischievous smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. And almost as quickly as his hand had heated up, it began to cool.

In fact, it felt almost as cold as vampires by the time the umberet pulled it away. Alucard felt disappointment beginning to fill him. He knew it… just an empty threat… the so-called agent didn't have the **guts** to go through with it. The young man was just all talk like everyone else.

Ugh! Why did he even bother anymore?! They all put on a good show, but in the end they could never pull the proverbial trigger! Alucard was about to turn away and leave with an aggravated sneer, when his body lurched forward, and a familiar pain shot through his body…

Red eyes looked down to see that the reason Will had pulled his hand from his grasp was so he could follow through. And _through_ he went indeed! The fair fellow was now impaling the vampires chest, and he could feel slim, adroit fingers wrapping around his cold, unbeating heart like a vise. And **GOD** it felt _good_!

Alucard's mirth started out low, with a little cough as he spluttered some blood, and then grew louder and more maniacal. His head snapped up from where he had been gazing fixatedly at the hand in his chest to the shorter male before him.

The agents grip tightened painfully, and he choked some in-between laughs. Alucard was caught up in a mind-boggling mixture of disbelief and masochistic bliss. The raven haired immortal stared at the surprising halfling with mad intensity, but Will didn't look at him. His attention was fixed on feeling the unbeating heart he held.

It mesmerized William how _still _it was ; his childlike scientific curiosity and love of supernatural things bubbling easily and rapidly to the surface, and filling him with the thrill that came with it, as his mind began to work over the undead heart in his more than capable hand.

It probably hadn't beaten for hundreds of years, and yet it didn't feel like it had decomposed for even a second. It was _sooo_ _cold_… He liked it! Will knew he probably shouldn't, but couldn't help how he didn't much care. After all, weren't good things supposed to feel good?

"Crush it…" The ravenet practically purred as he spoke, and when the symbiotic sylphlike agent looked up to see his face; being pulled from his conflicting train of thought and wonder, Will muddled for just the smallest second if this was such a good idea after all, before he felt himself smiling some as his gaze returned to what he was doing.

William knew an arm through the chest wouldn't kill the trump card of Hellsing, what with all he had learned during the debriefing; much less Will's just holding the dead organ in the hunters torso.

So why did he have this tiny moral mouse of a voice telling him to stop, and that only monsters and freaks did things like this. Ugh… that nagging bit of insecurity the nephilim had carried with him since having joined S.H.I.E.L.D. all those years ago could be so annoying sometimes.

But then again… the vampire _had_ challenged the young Helling, his mind reasoned, and Will knew better than to back down from it. That was something he'd learned from more than one source.

Even so… the blue clad agent had to ask since Alucard HAD just come back from nonexistence; or wherever he'd gone. "Why?" Will inquired quietly and curiously as silvery indigo met blazing red.

"It's not like I'm using it." The vampire snarked teasingly. "I know… that's not what I meant and you know it." Alucard smirked as Will frowned; giving him a slow and harsh squeeze as punishment that made the scarlet wearing menace curl forward into the malicious ministration.

Alucard gave a long, low growl. The smell of his own blood filling the air around them as he watched it trickling down the others willowy arm, and staining his dark blue jacket, and taking pleasure in how the smaller male didn't even seem to mind it.

"Heh, now who's the kinky one?" The bewitching umberet teased lightly; finding the situation to be rather bizarrely enthralling considering what he was doing to the vampire. It was rather fun the young Hellsing seemed to be reveling in their circumstances almost as much as Alucard was.

"Just do it…" Will may have wanted an answer, and he did like how the umberet tried to persuade him, but the No Life King didn't feel like playing twenty questions. He wanted his new playmate to act already!

"**Crush **it. **Rip** it **out**. I don't care… Just hurry **THE HELL UP**!" He roared with maddening impatience, as he leaned forward so that Will's hand was pressing further into him; tearing his insides with the gesture.

Their faces were only a few inches apart now. Alucard could smell the others sweet scent, the feel of warm little puffs of breath tickle his face with ghostly caresses, and the soft, chilling embrace of the others fingers around his heart. How was it that the young agent was provoking such _long_ forgotten delights from him?

Will felt his personal space being further invaded by the strong, persistent presence of the vampire, and was caught between his natural instinct to get as far away as possible and actually wanting to remain where he was.

"You know… you're _really_ bossy." William couldn't help smirking a little as he curled his sharp fingernails into the delicate muscle to emphasis the word; earning another growl.

Will found the whole situation to be sweetly sadistic and surreal that he was probably enjoying it almost as much as the hunter was. And so, before the ravenet could say anything, he was being pushed back by the smaller male; who used an inhuman strength Alucard didn't know the other possessed, to knock him back against the wall across from the halflings bedroom.

It was hard enough to have moved him but not enough to damage the wall. Will didn't want to piss off his aunt by breaking things, and then having to explain HOW it got broken. He just needed to rough the vampire up a little by giving him what Alucard pretty much demanded.

The impact had further hurt the hunter, and was probably bruising the once useful body part (when he was alive anyway), but it didn't crush it like he wanted. Still, it was nice that the umberet knew how to stretch out the fun.

An sharp, icy pain began filling Alucard's chest and spreading out to the rest of his body. It felt like the freezing cold sensation was coming from the young Hellsing's hand, while the feeling of icicles splintering throughout his body ripped a deep, throaty groan from the dark warrior.

The icy thorns blossomed out and made him cough and splutter; causing more blood to bubble up and run down his mouth and chin and staining his clothes, while some spattered on Will's sleeve and the front of his coat. "Wh… what… is thissss?" Alucard ended up hissing from the difficulty it took to speak.

"You wanted me to impale you. So I am." The angelic hybrid said with a devilish simper that could rival one smug hunters. And though he coughed and found it hurt even more wonderfully, the vampire laughed while he could, as spikes of ice began poking through his torso and clothes.

The frozen crystals loveliness was made all the more so by the stain of his own blood and the blackness that tainted the inside of the ice in wispy swirls from Will's symbiote. It was as if the halfling had somehow managed to contain darkness itself. Both of them thought that it looked beautiful.

And as the agony outweighed any numbness the ice caused; Alucard gave another groan and leaned forward. He saw how William's silvery tinted brown hair became white as snow, and how his eyes shone with sadistic mischief and concentration that he would've never expected from such an innocent looking creature.

Any warmth that had once been around them was long gone; he could see the little white wisps of Will's breath. Even the window behind the vampire had frosted over. It was like they were standing out in the coldest part of a Hell frozen over, and Alucard couldn't get enough!

His mind was overwhelmed by such a stimulating array of having frozen blades of ice rip and cut through him from where that delicate hand held on tight! It spread from his heart, or what was left of it, and out through the rest of his torso.

The wonderfully twisted hunter could tell it was probably mangled and shredded, but he didn't care. He was focused on the sensations and the alluring agent who was so wonderfully offering them.

Alucard's body was trying to regenerate and repair the damage the sinewy human caused, but the more it tried, the more William tore at his insides and prevented it. The vampire couldn't believe how much he was getting off on it when they had only just begun!

Pleasure hazed red eyes closed, as long arms wound themselves unconsciously around the slender shoulders to pull his chilling playmate close. William gasped and made a small, little mewl of pain and unexpected pleasure that took them both by surprise and thrilled the hunter.

Curious, Alucard looked to see that he had drawn the other into a torturous embrace; the icy thorns sticking out of him by about an inch or so now dug into the halflings own chest and arms.

The smell of his warm, fresh blood being split made Alucard feel like he was becoming intoxicated. He gave a predatorial growl and tried to pull William even closer to make him bleed more and because the ravenet was craving the physical contact of the halfling; to feel that brilliant combination of cold and hot mingling together of both Will's blood and their bodies.

And for a moment, Will wanted to let him… God, his mind was a messy fog of mesmerized ghoulishness he supposed, but it had all started out so simple and fun. The young Hellsing hadn't expected to actually want the vampire to pull him closer, much less for it all to have taken such an eerily enthralling turn like it had.

Like Alucard, he didn't want it to stop. Something clawed at his insides, screaming at him to do more. To let the hauntingly handsome hunter pull him, closer and see what would happen, but that symbiotic sense of his began tingling and telling the beguiled nephilim to get away.

And so, alas, the umberet wrenched himself from the vampires suffocating embrace; ripping out the ravenets heart in the process and shattering what had formed in and around it in the hunters now frozen chest, and leaving a gaping hole where it had once been.

William slightly staggered back despite how weak his legs felt now that he didn't have the support of the vampires arms around him; putting a few feet of distance between them so that they were on opposite sides of the narrow corridor.

The agents breathing was a little shaky and his body an ever shifting of cold and hot from the strange excitement and the pain of having been stabbed by the icicles that stuck out from all angles from the tall hunters torso. He was glad he had such a high pain tolerance and bit of masochisticness of his own; though Will probably wouldn't have chosen to phrase it that way.

The icy halfling had never experienced anything like that before! Sure, he had imagined a few things that Deadpool liked to chatter on about in terms of killing people and things of a sexual variety, or even both, to try and better understand them, but… it both chilled and thrilled the agent that he had actually enjoyed something like that.

The young man thought things had gotten out of hand enough. He shouldn't have been doing that. It was dangerous. William had been stupid to let himself start to lose control like that…! That creepy vampire could have bitten him with his guard down like it had been.

Will had gotten the feeling that the taller male was getting ready to. And he wasn't wrong either, which was mostly why Alucard had been pulling him in. Like a snake coiling around its captive prey; getting ready to strike! But Alucard couldn't help how overwhelmed he'd been by everything.

The front of Will's dark blue outfit was stained with blood, but the vampire noticed with morbid fascination that the crimson became absorbed by the clothing as it shifted and repaired the holes; much like Alucard was able to do.

The vampire was still hunched forward with his hands pressed on the wall now for support. It wasn't exactly easy to stand while your insides were frozen and threatened to break apart with even the slightest movement.

"What… _are _you…?" His eyes narrowed with dark interest at the increasingly more captivating young Hellsing; who looked like he was conflicted about something. But Alucard just couldn't seem to get his mind around it.

This stranger… this _Hellsing_, had just given him one ravishing, albeit too short, torture session. And so if the umberet wasn't going to continue, then he might as well get some answers. It had been bugging him anyway.

"I'm only half human… A nephilim to be exact." William began to explain rather uncertainly as his teeth worried at his bottom lip. "A… nephilim?" Alucard echoed curiously.

"Yes… the offspring of a human and an angel." The halfling continued as his gaze shifted to look at the unbeating organ in his hand as he tried to compose himself. "But I also have something else that helps me do these things."

William finished disinterestedly as he played with the frozen heart in his hand; his mind was clearly elsewhere. "Hahn, could've fooled me." Alucard grinned; his pearly white fangs now stained with his own blood.

So… the human was really some angelic half-breed? How far from a monster could the umberet possibly get than that, the vampire mused curiously. Hell, Alucard didn't even think angels existed. And yet, before him stood living proof…

Will looked up at him and gave a small, slightly bittersweet smile. "Yeah… I figured. I get underestimated a lot. But not by a friend of mine at least." The lad almost sounded a little sad as he spoke, but then cheered up a little at the mention of the friend; the one in question being Deadpool. Alucard grimaced at the fact that Will had, but wasn't entirely sure why.

"Well… I guess I better head to bed now." The umberet eyed the heart in his hands again; his nimble thumb running over it in an unabashedly fond manner that made Alucard feel like a jolt of electricity just ran through him.

Then he looked up to watch fixatedly as that beautiful snowy hair began fading back to the pale umber it had been before; in a way that looked like snow melting to reveal the rich earth beneath it.

_Damn_… if Alucard hadn't just found out the other was half angel, he would've still thought he looked angelic for a human by the agile agents natural yet ethereal beauty and magnetic charm alone.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Will asked with some concern as he managed to get his composure under control for the most part. He did understand that Alucard had gotten back from a recent thirty year bout with all his lives (or souls, whatever) so he figured he might still be recovering from that.

Despite specializing in the paranormal, it wasn't like Will really knew anything about Alucard's specific physiology. He only knew it to be different from regular vampires. The halfling hoped his little lapse hadn't done any permanent damage.

Alucard wasn't used to such sentiment from really anyone else but perhaps Integra and Seras, and so he laughed at the question, and with a knowingly smug smirk, he turned himself into water that pooled on the floor, before it shifted into a shadow and disappeared along with the heart.

William was taken aback at first. But it had been quite a cool thing to see (pun intended). And so he smiled and whispered a polite goodnight to the air; whether the vampire heard it or not.

He turned and went into his own room; shutting and locking the door behind him. A few minutes later, Will was cleaned up and ready to sleep; replaying what happened, and wondering if his aunt would get angry if she knew. Which was more than likely from what he remembered about her temper when he was a child.

Would he get sent back to the helicarrier (or tricarrier, whatever) and replaced with another agent… or would he get sent someplace worse for what he and the vampire did? Hmm… that'd suck. It'd be a waste of all Will's hard work. Geez, how would that look on his record?

Having gotten all twistedly caught up in torturing a vampire, to the point it seemed almost perverse to recollect with the way it made him blush now, and having almost bitten for being so careless?

Deadpool would never let him live it down and would tease him forever, and he'd probably get kicked out of S.H.I.E.L.D., and wouldn't be able to find out who had murdered his parents… Maybe he should try to avoid the vampire better. Well, he could try anyway.

But for some reason, Alucard seemed to like provoking the frosty Hellsing to violence. Must be from all the years of being a warrior Will figured. It wasn't like the agent didn't find it understandable, but he had to behave while he was here. Or at least freakin' try to.

If Integra caught him doing… well, things like he had been, he doubted the woman would approve. Argh! This was getting him nowhere! William hated going in circles of what was good and what was bad whenever a situation arose where it felt too difficult to pick, and being seen as a freak for it anyway.

Besides, the one he always wanted to pick never seemed to be the right one. At least in the eyes of others… except maybe Deadpool… well, definitely Deadpool. And probably Alucard from what the nephilim had just learned tonight. Ah to hell with it. He'd had some fun and managed to survive. Why fret over it now?

"Heh… What a masochist…" Will muttered with a tired little chuckle; recalling how Alucard had reacted earlier, before passing out. A couple of perpetually shifting inky blue tendrils creeping out from his clothing like living vines, to pull the covers up over his lissome body and tuck him in; before receding back from whence they came, as if they had never been there…

The vampire used his powers to get back to his room, where he had a few blood packets in an ice bucket used for wine, on the table beside his chair. They were ones he had collected earlier in the evening before the meeting so he could have breakfast.

It seemed the new butler was too scared to venture down to his room to bring him any. Henry was such a skittish little fellow. He figured his master kept the lad around for sentimental reasons.

"How _human_…" He mused aloud before he gulped down a bag of plasma. The sharp pain he felt grew to a dull ache as his body mended from the defrosting. His thoughts drifting back to the icy enigmatic half angel who slumbered somewhere far, far above his dark dungeon of a room.

So, Integra's nephew was a nephilim who had something called a symbiote, eh? He had no idea what a symbiote was, but it all made William far more intriguing; especially after what he'd witnessed tonight!

The way the young Hellsing handled himself and the charismatic vampire! The **power** he exhibited! And how it looked as if the agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. could heal like Anderson did, while still remaining human. Or half human anyway.

And a half angel of all things! Hahn! What were the odds a hellish creature like himself would end up with a heavenly halfling such as the adroit agent? He wondered… if they fought… could he tear into the umberet like he used to his old regenerating foe? Or were Will's skills not as advanced…?

Alucard muddled over these and other questions as he drank his third bag. He thought it was a shame his master probably wouldn't give him the chance to find out for himself. Such a waste… Such a _beautiful_ waste…

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... <strong>

**Happy holidays to all by the way, to those of you who celebrate any of the upcoming holidays! X3 If you wanna give me any presents, I loooooooooooooove good reviews! Lmmfao! ;3**


	8. Hide and Seek

**Author's Note(s): TA DA! X3 A chapter that is NOT in my non-slash fic, seeing as the chapters will differ because the storylines are different. ^_^ Yay for more original chapters! LoL **

* * *

><p><em><strong>"We are all a little weird and <strong>_

_**Life's a little weird, **_

_**And when we find someone whose **_

_**Weirdness is compatible with ours, **_

_**We join up with them and fall in **_

_**Mutual weirdness and call it Love." **_**~Dr. Seuss.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Hide and Seek"<strong>

* * *

><p>A few days went by after that, in which Agent Hellsing did his best to avoid being around the vampire. He had a few reasons for doing so; like not wanting to get that close to almost becoming a midnight snack again.<p>

But mostly Will didn't want to end up accidentally getting either one of them in trouble for doing what… um… Well, whatever it was you'd call what they'd gotten up to that night.

Will felt his face heat up as he tried not to recall what had transpired between he and the demented vampire; though, not like he was much saner considering how much he had enjoyed it as well.

As soon as the sun began to sink below the horizon, the umberet was in his room with a book or his StarkPad and MP3 player to pass the time until he fell asleep. He didn't even bother going to dinner.

It wasn't like anyone besides Henry would be there anyway; and that was never for very long. Will's stomach sometimes growled in protest at the halflings stubbornness, but the nephilim had gone without food before for much longer periods than skipping a single meal for various reasons; like getting caught up in his research.

At first Will had tried to hide out in the library. But when the red clad menace showed up to sit and read (or at least pretend to) with him again, William got the heck out of there as quickly as he could before Alucard could see him.

It was odd, but it seemed the vampire couldn't pop into Will's room, which the agent was rather glad for. Not that Alucard hadn't tired mind you. After the delicious little game they'd played the night before, the hunter had gone to see how else his new playmate could further entertain him.

He had thought the other might be in the library again. He'd heard soft humming and went in search of it. But by the time the nobleman arrived, and much to his chagrin, the little Hellsing was nowhere to be seen.

Alucard went to William's room and he could hear him inside. The _soothing_, rhythmic sound of the halflings breathing, heartbeat, occasional soft humming or singing, and **blood** pumping muffled only slightly by the door that stood annoyingly steadfast between them.

Reaching out to touch the white door to phase through it, the vampire quickly retracted his hand with a soft hiss. Upon having barely tried to touch it while using his powers, he felt a searing pain and pulled his gloved appendage away to see it smoking a little.

Damn it! Integra must have put up some sort of holy barrier on her nephews room to keep him or anything like him out. At least he took it to be so, the way the door and the walls outside of the room glowed softly with golden scripture and symbols.

Experimentally, he reached out to touch it without using his powers. Like last night, nothing had happened. But when he reached for the doorknob to try and open it, the No Life King softly hissed again as the spell reactivated and repelled him.

It was much like that of the spiritual barriers that powerful Iscariots such as Anderson could use to trap vampires or other unholy creatures, and even prevent them from using their magic. However, it had its limits. The bigger the space, the weaker the barrier.

Though, that only mattered if you were either powerful enough or clever enough to figure out a way around or through it. Still, it wasn't something you could use on something larger than a bedroom. For example, a place like a mansion; especially if it housed two undead soldiers like himself and Seras. If attempted, it could be most troublesome.

There was at least one way he knew to get in. But it would involve the amusing agent inviting Alucard in of his own free will. Which meant he couldn't just hypnotize the sly snowflake to do it. If half angels were even vulnerable to such tricks.

Stupid technicalities… And what with the way the halfling did his best to stay away from him, for whatever reason that might be, Alucard doubted such would be a very easy task to achieve

Well, so much for popping into William's room to play. The irked vampire supposed he would just have to wait for opportune moments for when the other came out; as Will would have to eventually.

But, to both the vampires amusement and annoyance, the sly snowflake seemed to be very good at hiding from him. He could've tried waking up during the day, but Alucard required sleep and waking up during the day, no matter what the reason was quite taxing on him.

So there wouldn't exactly be much he could do unless it was a situation like that one time in the museum where he almost fought the now deceased Paladin Anderson. Besides, it might make his master suspicious if anyone saw him up and about when he was supposed to be resting.

This game of hide-and-seek went on for a bit, until one night, when William was woken from a fitful sleep by a loud knocking on the door. Ugh… it felt like he'd only just gotten to sleep when the noise interrupted it. Not that he wasn't grateful, as the usual nightmares were beginning to rear their ugly head.

The black and blue pinstriped pajamas shifted and changed into his usual garb, as he ran a hand through sleep mussed umber tresses, while the other reached out and opened the door to see who it was.

"S-sorry to wake you, Agent Hellsing…" Apologized a sheepishly smiling Henry as he rubbed the back of his neck. "No need for that. We're about the same age, and we'll be working together in a way, so you can call me Will, if you like." He said with a small, tired smile.

Henry at first stuttered a "Oh, n-no I c-couldn't-" but at seeing the way the others smile fell slightly, the brunet felt bad. He remembered what it was like when he first started out working for Sir Integra.

How nervous he had been, and how scary and new everything seemed… and still sort of was really. And how he wished he'd had someone to be friends with, and wondered if the agent felt the same way.

'_The poor soul… swept up in such a life as this, and here I am being rude.' _The tenderhearted butler thought in a comically melodramatic and heartfelt way; his inner chibi self ready to shed tears for the other.

"I-I mean… thank you, um… Will. You may call me Henry. Oh… I g-guess you already kn-knew that though, didn't you? Heheh!" Henry laughed sheepishly; rubbing the back of his neck and sweat dropping as was one of his habits.

The umberet found the other to be quite silly, and reached up to cover his mouth as he chortled lightly. "So to what do I owe such a late visit, Henry?" The butler visibly blanched as he recalled why he'd been sent.

"Oop! Er, I m-mean… Sir Integra r-requires your presence i-in her office." He edified politely; internally berating himself for having gotten distracted by the nice, friendly moment.

Huh… his aunt wanted to see him so late at night? Well that was a little unexpected, the young Hellsing thought. Did she find out about what he and Alucard had gotten up to the other night? Or was it a mission?

William gave a nod, and Henry allowed him a few minutes to make himself presentable, before the two of them headed off at a brisk pace to his aunts office to see what was the matter.

Integra was internally worrying herself over a decision that presented itself. Apart of her agreement with S.H.I.E.L.D. in having her nephew as a liaison was to send him on missions with at least one of her servants; like Alucard or Seras.

The mission would involve her sending William out with Alucard to hunt down and kill some vampire that was causing trouble. It seemed like pretty standard stuff that she and her people, and quite possibly William, were used to.

But Integra didn't want Will in the line of fire however, and so she summoned Alucard before sending Henry to fetch her nephew, so that she could order him to keep William safe and take on the vampire himself.

This caused the undead soldier to frown and ask why the captivating young Hellsing couldn't fight with him; though being smart enough to leave out the captivating part of course. He was smug, not stupid.

He didn't want his master restricting him from being around the his peculiar playmate. It was already irksome enough that he was denied access to Will's bedroom. The platinum blonde told him it wasn't a servants place to question orders, and to just do what needed to be done.

She didn't feel like putting up with the cheeky bloodsucker at the moment; as she was still rather peeved at Alucard for having taken so long to return. With Alucard's help, Integra might've been better able to keep those Roundtable bastards in line.

Though, it wasn't like she was about to admit, that during the almost fourteen years since she'd last seen her nephew, that the usually well informed woman had absolutely no idea what her poor nephew had gone through that fateful night, other than what he told them; which wasn't much.

Or for that matter what befell the lad after S.H.I.E.L.D. took Will to safety. Nor what his training consisted of to become an agent. Espionage WAS a big part of what they did, so Fury and his people were pretty secretive. And it seemed Will didn't have any interest in telling either.

The Agent Hellsing showed up shortly after Henry went to fetch him; his dark blue overcoat buttoned up, and black gloves on his hands, as he stepped into the office. The vampire took note that Will didn't look very well rested.

He doubted that would be an issue on the mission, seeing as he would have to tend to the halfling like he was a weak fledgling. And having gotten a taste of just what the icy half angel was capable of, made the vampire wish he didn't have to.

They were debriefed, and sent out. As it wasn't all that far for them to have to travel, Alucard didn't require his coffin to be taken with him. With the powers he gained from the Schrodinger kid, Alucard had the power to be everywhere and nowhere.

His halfling partner didn't have this power so they had to travel by another means; tonight's being helicopter so they could get there as soon as possible. Then again William was still trying to unravel his own enigmatic powers, since it wasn't like he had a freakin' manual or anything to teach him. There was still so much the halfling didn't know or understand about his own nature.

The whole way there, he watched William in amusement. Ever since they had stepped outside, the umberet had been looking around as if seeing everything for the first time.

And in a way he sort of was; having always been cooped up wherever he'd been kept until he was needed. And even then never getting to really see someplace, unless he was on some mission with Wade; which wasn't very often.

Seeing as Will wasn't allowed outside of the Hellsing grounds or out at night… or really out of sight of the cameras or guards/soldiers who protected the place, it was a pretty big deal to him to be going out like this.

Will hadn't been outside at night since having last taken up a mission for Fury. Not like he got to really enjoy it though, since the paranormal specialist was mostly shoved into some mode of transportation without windows, and had to stay close at all times, or was simply being rushed.

The agent learned from the death of his mom and step-dad that you never really realize how much you'll miss something until it's taken from you, just like his freedom usually was.

Even if it was to keep him safe, since almost every creature imaginable thought he smelled like dinner, it was still messed up to live that way. At least that's how Will felt as he gazed around at everything. And when they got into the helicopter and took off high above it all, he was in awe at the sights.

The pure joy that the other exhibited made the vampire chuckle. "Having _fun_, little Hellsing?" He asked with that toothy grin. The hunter had to say, he hadn't expected to receive such a sunny smile from the other.

Will was positively beaming at him; those eyes starry crescents in the light of the moon. In truth, he'd been a bit nervous to be around the vampire, in case he started to behave oddly towards him again.

Though he was relieved when they were in his aunts office and the undead menace did nothing. Knowing that he would be able to finally go on a mission and maybe get a chance to see the outside world of England better was also pretty exciting.

It meant that Agent Hellsing might finally get a chance to prove himself a useful asset to his aunt as well. And if he could, then she would have to keep the promise she'd made to him all those years ago to help him find out who murdered his parents so he could avenge them.

After all, that promise was pretty much the only reason William had endured everything he had to become an agent and been trying so hard to behave and stay out of trouble. Well, as best as someone like Will could anyway…

If he got sent back to the tricarrier, he might never find out what really happened that night or why, since S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't seem to care enough to waste resources trying to solve a case they already considered closed since they couldn't find anything.

Or so they said. But it was a dangerous thing to try and search through the system of a super secret spy and law-enforcement agency without ending up in some serious trouble.

Though luckily Director Fury had only let him off with a warning after his attempt to at least try, since Will's efforts turned up nothing. With so much on his mind, he'd forgotten all about Alucard's presence, until he'd been asked a question.

The umberet was so happy to be having this little adventure so far, that he couldn't find the words to really express how he felt, so he merely nodded in reply, before going back to looking out the window with his fingers pressed up against the glass; like a child looking into a toy store.

Alucard blinked for a moment, then chuckled to himself and sat back to watch the childishly excited twenty-four year old the rest of the way. The trip wasn't very long, much to the chagrin of Will; who had been thoroughly enjoying seeing all the sights of the lit up city and towns below.

They arrived just outside of the small town Baskaine. From what the report sent to them had gathered, a woman had fallen mysteriously ill and then died. And that afterwards, people began to go missing.

Her body was taken to the morgue, but when they went looking for the body to perform the autopsy, she was gone. Things had gotten steadily worse after that, until call after call was sent outside for help to save them from the monsters.

That was about the time it came to the attention of the Hellsing Organization. The helicopter dropped off its two passengers; Alucard porting out, while William used his webbing, before leaving them until the job was complete.

William stood in the middle of the open area of the forest they'd been left in, and took in the sight of the peaceful looking town far off in the distance; its lights twinkling through the trees and seeming so quaint and inviting.

It might've been beautiful, had it not been for his symbiote-senses tingling. Something was seriously wrong with that place… He could feel it. The large, white gloved hand that came to rest firmly on his shoulder gave Will a little start from his ponderings.

He turned his head to see Alucard standing to the side a little behind him; his gaze shifting from the town to the smaller male as a half smile played on his face. "Come, little Hellsing. It's such a _beautifu_l night for a stroll, don't you think?" The hunter asked silkily.

Taken aback, Will stared at him at first. But then, he smiled some and gave a nod in agreement. Well… the umberet supposed that _maybe_ the vampire did have some kinda nice, non-creepy points. When he wanted to anyways. And he hadn't bothered the agent at all during the flight over.

Alucard's smirk widened at how the human didn't flinch away from his touch, or freak out, or anything stupid and insulting most people did. Seeing the other smile and nod, the vampire started to think that tonight might prove interesting, as he let his hand fall back into place at his side, and they made their way towards the town.

As they walked in surprisingly comfortable silence without Alucard doing anything weird and being surprisingly amiable company, and because Will was in a good enough mood, he began to think that the taller male wasn't as bad as he first thought.

It seemed ol' tall, dark and handsomely gruesome could be sort of… pleasant. William just hoped the vampire could behave himself and continue to be good company for the rest of the evening.

And as he began to give Alucard the benefit of the doubt, said Undead King was wondering if there would be any time to have some fun with his little playmate before they had to return to the manor…

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... <strong>

**Review if you liked this new chapter. X3 **


	9. Where there's a Will, there's a Way

**Author's Note(s): Cool, I got up another chapter. Been so busy with my slashy and not so slashy fics for the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" 2012 cartoon series. Check either one out if you like that fandom. X3 **

**Remember to leave a nice review. :3 'Tis the season and all that.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>"I am impelled not to squeak like a grateful and frightened mouse, but to roar..." <strong>_**~Of Mice and Men.****

* * *

><p><strong>"Where there's a Will, there's a Way"<strong>

* * *

><p>They made it all the way to the edge of town, before Alucard stopped and Will did as well; wondering what was wrong. "Stay here." The taller male ordered easily. "Wait. What?! Why?" William asked, turning to properly face the other bemusedly.<p>

"My orders are to keep you safe." Alucard edified coolly; though he did not like having to leave the other here when he could be fighting with him. He was eager to take the halflings measure as a warrior.

"And my orders are to help you kill the vampire and any ghouls or other vampires that were created." The umberet countered stubbornly; the black gloved fists at his sides clenching tightly.

William didn't want to be ditched like some baby! What the heck was his aunt thinking? He knew it was under her orders. Who else could tell the red clad hunter what to do. But why send him, if she didn't want him to fight? Was she trying to get out of her promise or something? Or did she just think he couldn't handle himself?

Heh, Alucard could definitely tell the other and his master were related. Such an intractable nature that every _true_ Hellsing possessed, and one that naturally drew him to the other like a moth to a flame. The vampire knew Will had a point, so he considered the matter.

"Tell me, _halfling_." Alucard asked before he could stop himself. He wanted to know, and maybe if the other thought it might help plead his case, he might be more likely to answer. The question caused Will to look up at him inquiringly. "Why have you been _hiding_ from me?"

The vampire watched the other over the rim of his which had slid down just a touch. The agitated agent looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment as he considered whether or not to say anything. "I… well…"

The halfling looked down and away. "I didn't want to cause any trouble, okay?" There was a pause. Alucard was surprised; finding it at first a rather childish thing to say. "Why?" He sounded like he was on the verge of a mocking laugh. The others fists tightened.

"If I cause trouble, they might send me back…" Will told the ravenet in a level yet ireful tone, before looking back up at him with that fierce determination that only a true descendant of Van Helsing himself could pull off. Alucard felt a wonderfully dark chill through his undead body as he gazed upon that look; his eyes widening a fraction as the others voice grew to match that ferocity.

"If I show I'm unfit for this job then I wouldn't be able to… I just…" The troubled agent closed his eyes for a brief moment before glaring back up at the vampire. "Look, it's a matter of honor, okay?" Alucard cocked his head curiously to the side as he listened patiently.

"There's something I have to do, and it hasn't been any easier since I got labeled a monster by that dumbass Round Table of yours and given a bunch of restrictions by my aunt and S.H.I.E.L.D. And because of me, they've been giving my aunt a bunch of crap, which probably has her all ticked off with me and is probably why she-" Then, those silvery indigo grew big and full of hurt and sadness.

"Oh…" William tore his gaze away from the others, and turned so that his back was to Alucard. "So… that's why. " The agent heaved a heavy sigh as he hung his head. "I get it. She doesn't think I can handle this. Thinks I'm just some dumb, inexperienced kid. Should've figured…"

Alucard was tempted to tell the other that wasn't true. But for all he knew that might've actually been the reason why Integra wanted her nephew to stay out of the fight. Though he liked to think his master just wanted the lad to be safe, humans could be so unpredictable. But they did make unlife interesting.

"Sorry I said anything. I'll stay." William said stoically, before he strode over to a large tree and leaned against it with his arms crossed over his chest, as he waited for the vampire to leave. Well, the vampire hadn't expected the halfling to up and accept defeat like that.

The ardent half angels attitude moments ago was getting him all riled up and excited. It was kind of a buzz kill. Alucard frowned disappointedly and took off in a huff. How could this sulking mouse be the same enthralling man who had outmaneuvered him for the passed few days?!

William waited until the hunter was out of sight, before dropping the sulking act and smirking slyly before taking off through the woods to go around the other. He figured that no matter how he argued, that Alucard had to obey Integra's orders.

And Will wasn't about to try begging to someone who would probably get off on it and have to owe him. Lord only knows what the heck a vampire would want as repayment for a favor. Though, he had an unnerving inkling…

So Will would let Alucard think he had won, and then go off to fight whatever creatures plagued the town to prove once and for all that he wasn't just some useless freak or to be taken so lightly.

He was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. damn it! He didn't put up with all that training just to be treated like some damsel in distress. And no matter what happened, Will planned on proving that to his aunt once and for all.

The agent knew he was stronger than people thought, as some of that training he'd endured involved being tortured to see what your breaking point was, and then push you passed it.

It was like some Bourne Identity crap to make sure that no matter what, you could keep the secrets you'd learn along the way. After all, S.H.I.E.L.D. had to put up with some pretty twisted organizations like H.Y.D.R.A. and A.I.M. who were known for manner of sick interrogation tactics to get what they wanted.

Besides, like Alucard, Will had his own orders. And if this is what would help him finally get his aunt to take him seriously and keep her word, then Will intended to help the red clad hunter destroy the vampires and ghouls no matter what.

Ghouls were roaming around like zombies in the streets of the town. Alucard wasn't fazed by it though. Then again not much fazed him… except that frosty half angel. It irked him that the other was willingly staying behind.

As he made his way to where he sensed the presence of some pathetic excuse for a vampire, Alucard took out every ghoul he saw with his bare hands or one of his guns; finding it helped quell his frustration that the young Hellsing provoked.

He'd gotten pretty close to his destination; having taken his time with the ghouls because it made him feel better rather than actually needing to fight them. But then, something caught his attention.

It was a scent he knew all too well. Freshly split blood. But what bothered him about it, was that it had a familiar **dark** bittersweetnessto it that made him think of… Oh shit! Red eyes widened in shock as he stopped what he was doing, and used his powers to appear before the tree where he had left William.

Only to find that the other was not there. But if he wasn't there then… Alucard gave a snarl of irritation and teleported to find the sly little agent; wondering why the hell he felt more anxious and worried, than relieved that the umberet hadn't really given up and was instead being crafty.

But what if he'd been taken by a vampire instead…? Yeah, okay. So the halfling was Integra's nephew. So what? If something happened to him now, it wouldn't be Alucard's fault. And there wasn't really much of a way for her to punish him.

Though, he couldn't help wondering what would happen to the young Hellsing if a some lowlife vamp did have the _tantalizing_ little snowdrop. They could be doing _anything_ to the halfling. And though it wasn't all that unexpected he supposed, that didn't set right with him.

The agent was for the childishly possessive count, and _him alone _to do play with as he so pleased. And so, the very thought that some **disgusting**, pathetic excuse for a Nosferatu might be touching _his_ playmate with their filthy hands, had Alucard seething; the need to find Will and make sure he was unmolested becoming far more urgent than he realized it would've.

The vampire growled apoplectically before he hastily teleported off to find the stubborn snowflake; wondering why the hell humans, and even half humans had to be so aggravating, and how the fact that one had managed to even warrant his concern the way the crafty agent had.

Agent Hellsing arrived in the ghoul strewn town. The sound of gunshots rang out from the direction that Alucard had taken. Will wisely steered clear of that; having used his symbiote to web-sling from one tree to another until he reached the town, since he had no idea how to fly or even if a halfling angel like himself possessed that ability.

From there he went from roof to roof; using any high surface he could to stay above the ghouls and better find out where this head vampire person was. He didn't know much about the vampires that Hellsing was used to dealing with.

Will had encountered a few different types; from ones that were the result of either intentional or accidental mutation because of some science experiment or natural mutation like an X-Men type mutant, to ones from alternate dimensions, and pretty much anything in-between.

Thankfully they almost all had similar weaknesses, which the agent had come prepared for. Will noticed how most of the ghouls were wandering around a big, classy looking house like they were guarding it. That must be where the head bloodsucker resided.

Quickly and stealthily, William made his way there; landing on the roof and sticking to it with his hands and feet like a spider. Scaling down, he found a window that wasn't locked, and crawled inside. Well, at least he was finally getting use his skills for something besides hiding from the red clad menace.

There didn't seem to be anyone on the floor he was currently searching, but a soft sound was coming from downstairs caught his notice, so the umberet did his best to travel by crawling on the walls and ceiling to look on the lower level.

The sound of television became louder as he went; heading to what looked like a spacious living room with comfortable looking furniture. It would've probably appeared much nicer had the room not been spattered with blood, and the torn remains of whatever family lived there not having been ripped up and mauled earlier by what must've been ghouls.

"Boring… boring… booooooriiiiing!" Complained a young female voice coming from the cream colored blood stained couch. He crept closer to see what appeared to be a spoiled, preppy looking teenager lying languidly on the sofa.

The clothing she wore looked expensive and must have belonged to the possibly dead daughter of the previous owners of the house. The clothes had red all down the front of them, where from it had dripped from the mess of drying blood around her fanged mouth.

She was flipping through channels trying to find something to watch after having gorged herself on whatever townsfolk were left, and leaving the rest for the ghouls. Pfft! A teenybopper vamp? Agent Hellsing could easily take this one out, no problem.

He didn't get why his aunt thought he couldn't handle it. Then, his symbiote-senses; which were already on edge, tingled more persistently to try and warn him, when there came a rushing sound like something being thrown.

And the next thing William knew, he was lying flat on his back on the floor in pain; as he curled up to clutch his wounded leg that had the blade of a butcher knife sticking deeply in the muscle.

His internal early warning system had been on such high alert already from all the ghouls and the vampire in the town, that it hadn't noticed the one that snuck up behind him until it was too late.

The knife had hit him right in the calf muscle as he had moved to dodge it and failed. It stung like hell and it felt like it went down to the bone, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. It just took him by surprise seeing as it had been thrown with vampire enhanced strength.

He hissed quietly in pain while he bit his bottom lip. The girl on the couch sat up quickly to look back at him; her red eyes a mix of hunger from the smell of fresh angelically enhanced virgin blood and fright from the sound.

"Hey Mom, how'd he get in here?!" She exclaimed, as her mother came to loom over William. "I don't know, Honey… But he smells _wonderful_!" The creepy vampire woman purred; making Will inwardly cringe and rethink this whole thing being too easy.

"Y-yeah… I'm _real_ tasty. Why don't you just try to take a bite." He threatened a tad nervously as he propped himself up on his elbows; the agents right hand resting on his hip as he waited for her to make the next move. "Heh, don't mind if I do!" The woman didn't think he could do much in his state.

And so she lunged at him with her newly acquired speed; sharp, saliva dripping fangs bared and ready to rip into him. He quickly gave a flick of his wrist and shot a gob of webbing into her ugly mouth; shocking the woman and making her recoil.

Taking advantage of the vampires confusion, William reached into the confines of his symbiote suit and withdrew a pistol-grip sawed-off double-barrel shotgun that was black with a matching synthetic stock, and then fired right at the vampire woman's chest; sending her flying back against the wall.

This particular shotgun was his weapon of choice because he could stuff things into the shells; like rock salt covered with dried silver nitrate, iron or silver shavings, or whatever clever little things he could think of that supernaturals were weak to.

The umberet was in the process of trying to steady himself on his wounded leg after pulling out the blade so it could heal, as the symbiote covered over the wound to aid in the process, when the door burst open and ghouls came pouring in.

"Seriously?" Will sighed in irritation. "Meh, whatever." He shrugged indifferently and then took out the first ghoul by sticking the knife in its skull. His symbiote followed his will and took on the shape of a double-bladed axe over his left hand, as he took to beheading and blasting whatever was in his way.

The older woman was screaming behind the webbing over her mouth, as the silver nitrate covered salt and buckshot burned her insides; trying frantically to claw them out in vain, while the teenager rushed over to try and help her.

They were trying to get it out so her mom could get them out of there and away from the adroit agent, who was quickly working his way towards them. But the ghouls were just mindless zombie like morons; nothing that took much time to deal with since there weren't that many there.

As he came toward them, the mother scrambled in front of her daughter and tried to make her leave, as she wobbled into a standing position to try and attack William again. But in her weakened state she wasn't much to contend with.

And as she did, he moved toward her with his shotgun coming up to meet her right between the eyes. She seemed surprised by this in the split second before he pulled the trigger; blowing the monstrous woman's head off.

The woman turned to ash with a horrible and unearthly muffled scream; like her very soul, or whatever remained of it, had cried out. The teenager cried out in despair for her mother in a similar unholy wail that made the blue clad agent flinch, as it hurt his ears and made his symbiote give a wriggle of discomfort, before she turned angrily towards William.

The teenager had been at the threshold of where the living room met the kitchen when she heard the shot and turned around in time to see her mother turning to ash. William was in the process of turning toward the younger vamp when the girl came at him like she was on fire.

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU MURDERED HER! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MONSTER! FUCKING MONSTER!" The vile girl howled as bloody tears streaked down her face, while she wailed on him with her fists, giving him everything she had; which wasn't much, but with vampire enhanced strength it was more than most teenage girls had.

Monster…? How the hell was HE the monster?! The young Hellsing felt a deep-seated rage well up within him. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A-ERK!" The stupid undead girl choked mid-insult, because Will had suddenly reached out as his left hand turned back to normal, and mercilessly grabbed her by the throat as he stuffed the double barrel of the gun to her mouth warningly.

"You know…" The angry umberet seethed in a chillingly calm voice; little black and blue tendrils rising up about an inch or so from his clothes; writhing about and scaring the hell out of the vampire girl as her red eyes bugged out.

She tried to claw at his arm to get free, but in a fright pulled her hands away when the tendrils on his arm viciously snapped at her like little snakes. "If there's one thing I can't _stand_…" His hair began frosting over with white as the temperature in the room dropped so suddenly that she could see the humans breath coming out in white puffs as he spoke.

"It's being called a _monster_. Especially by some fucktard_, _overgrown mosquito like _you_. So why don't you do what dead people are supposed to do and SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH! " Will told her in the same, lethally level tone, before it rose up in a fierce roar; his grip tightening around the wenches throat, as her pale skin started turning blue because he was slowly freezing her.

The teen fought and struggled, but it was to no avail. And after a few agonizing minutes (at least for her), she ceased to move. The baby vamp was now a solid frozen corpse-cicle with red eyes wide in a mixture of terror filled agony; the bloody tears she shed looking like little rubies on her cheeks.

The venomous agent sneered in revulsion and then threw her at the wall; watching coldly as her undead body shattered like an ice sculpture and scattered about on the floor. It seemed the girl was the one who was the head vampire. For as soon as she shattered, the ghouls turned to dust.

William stood there for a while, just staring at what he had done, and trying to bite back all the ire the idiot had caused him. _'Monster… what the hell would she know about REAL monsters?' _He thought indignantly.

What was that saying… 'Takes one to know one?' It hadn't been the first time William had been called a monster. Hell, they'd called him pretty much everything in the book at S.H.I.E.L.D. and other places he'd gone, whether they thought he couldn't hear them or otherwise.

And every once in a blue moon, his insecurity got the best of him and he wondered if maybe they were right to do so… He heaved a sigh and leaned against the wall as he waited for Alucard to show up.

"Fucking bullshit… That's what it is. I'm more human than most humans I've met. That's what Wade would probably say, anyway." Will thought aloud. William and Deadpool were seen as villains and monsters, but they knew they weren't.

Even if sometimes that fact was harder to see at certain times than others. The young man gave a shake of his head as he holstered his shotgun back into the confines of his symbiote.

His hair faded back to its usual silvery tinted umber, and his symbiote settled down so his clothes looked the way they usually did earlier. Ugh… Will felt a headache coming on from all the over thinking he knew he would probably do, and was trying to avoid, as he closed his eyes and hummed softly to himself.

Speaking of the devilish hunter… He'd arrived just as Agent Hellsing was blasting off the mothers head. Having been fascinated and glad to see the halfling could handle himself, Alucard watched from the window to see how the other would deal with the rest of the situation.

He had heard every word that the young Hellsing had uttered, and watched with rapt attention as the angry umberet froze the twit of a teenage vampire solid. The whole while finding it all _oh so invigorating_ to see that he had not been wrong about the agent after all!

Will had his head resting against the wall; starting to feel the adrenaline rush from earlier begin to wane, when he heard the sound of someone slowly clapping. He shot the person an annoyed look.

The agitated agent was in a mood to take out any more stupid vampires who wanted to try and eat or insult him. But then realized it was just Alucard, and he relaxed a little since the other was supposed to be on his side. Though he kept an eye on the hunter as he sat there.

"Well aren't you tardy to the party." Will stated dully as he leaned his head back against the wall. His leg had finished healing within a few seconds of the symbiote having covered it up; the damaged pants long since repaired like it had never happened.

But it was still sore and not really something he wanted to stand on right now; hence why he was sitting on the floor like he had been, or so Will told himself. Not wanting to admit to himself that the stupid vamp girl had kinda bummed him out.

"Heh, perhaps. But not for the **show**." The vampire played; grinning like the cat who ate the canary. William scowled at him and then looked away; realizing the other had been watching him instead of helping.

Well, it wasn't like he needed help anyway. Though, Will surmised it _was_ kind of a nice change of pace to know the other had given him the chance to fight, instead of jumping in to follow his aunts orders, like he knew the vampire could've done.

"Oh please! Don't act like you didn't enjoy it! I saw _everything_. No matter how much you lie to yourself, you can't lie to **me**, _little Hellsing_." Alucard told him knowingly. "Whatever…" The umberet sighed tiredly, not feeling like arguing when he knew the other was right, while he got to his feet and walked to the door.

He opened it and walked out; leaving it open since it wasn't like it mattered much at this point. Will felt like he needed to be out and about; not cooped up in some small space that wreaked of dead corpses.

Alucard turned to follow him; smirking and trying not to laugh as the halfling pouted and muttered frustrated little comments like "Big red leech… following me like some creepy shadow… outta punch him in his stupid fanged face…"

Will pulled a walkie talkie out of an inside pocket of his overcoat, and told them to come and pick them up as they headed back into the woods; making Alucard frown in a small moue of his own as that meant they wouldn't have any time to enjoy their time out of the mansion.

William slumped against a tree while they waited. Seeing this, Alucard went over and placed a hand on the other side of the agents head and loomed down over him so they were just barely eye level; normally, if they were both standing to their full height, the top of Will's head came just to the bottom of the vampires chin.

"What?" The halfling inquired flatly; his arms folded over his chest and unable to lean back any further since he was up against a tree. The vampires face was only about half a foot from his, and the sudden invasion of his personal space made him feel like head-butting the other if he thought it might do any good.

But he wasn't fond of the idea of getting the sadomasochistic vampire all riled up like the other night; with the whole ripping out the vampires heart, and impaling him with icicles from the inside out.

And how unexpectedly _enrapturing_ it felt to be doing that to the vampiric hunter. Or how it felt when the tall hunter pulled him into that painful embrace, and… oh God! Why the hell was he thinking about that?!

Alucard noticed how the others flat look changed to one of a bashful scowl as Will looked down and away quickly; his cheeks flushed a rosy hue in the pale moonlight and his heart rate picking up a few beats. Hmmm… what could've caused that, the No Life King wondered.

But before he could ask, the sound of the helicopter came into earshot and the sly little snowflake ducked under his arm and took off in a half run towards it; shooting up a line of black and blue webbing when it got low enough and climbing up.

The vampire chortled and dematerialized from where he stood on the ground watching the other, and popped up just in time for the halfling to enter the airborne vehicle.

The pilot saw Alucard in the reflection of his window and looked back to see them all aboard, before he turned back and went about his business taking them back to the mansion, while Will sat there and stubbornly stared out the window.

Will had a pouting glower on his young looking face, as he did his best to try and ignore the others presence; his arms crossed again with the healed leg over the other. In the vampires mind, he looked perfect for teasing.

And he would've done so had the two humans sitting upfront not been there or had too many ways to see what he might do to his pouty playmate. Though if things went well upon their return, and his master wasn't too upset about Will getting involved, he could always have his fun then.

No matter though. Whichever way it went, Alucard could be patient if he wanted to be. And seeing as he had all the time in the world, and that the halfling couldn't hide in that damn room forever, he was quite sure forever wouldn't be as long as the Hellsing might wish it to be…

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... <strong>

**Yay! XD I finally got a fight scene in so much earlier than I thought I would! This fic is going better than I thought it would. At least in my head anyways. **

**Remember to leave a nice review to show the luvz and all that good stuff. X3 **


	10. A Bad Case of Frostbite

**Author's Note(s): Finally got around to updating. X3 Yay for that. I'll hopefully be able to make my non-slash fic match this one since I'll basically have to re-write it (the fic with my OC Elizabeth). **

**I edited all the previous chapters to have it so Will now has a slight southern accent. It occurred to me that I'm a freakin' southerner and have yet to make an OC who was as well. XD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"On many a dark night people would see her walking along the riverbank and crying for her children." <em>****~La Llorona.**

* * *

><p><strong>"A Bad Case of Frostbite"<strong>

* * *

><p>"You disobeyed a direct order!" Integra shouted angrily at her nephew; her hands on the desk as William stood in a similar stance across from her. His stern expression just as set as hers as he replied; though his tone was respectfully much calmer, even if he was quite the opposite on the inside.<p>

"No I didn't! My orders were to assist Alucard in defeating the vampires and the ghouls. And I did that. How was I supposed to know you'd given secret orders to him? I can't follow orders I don't even know about, you know." He countered.

"Uh… shouldn't we… do something, Master?" Seras asked tentatively as she sweat dropped while watching the two Hellsing's argue from waaaaay back over to the side with Alucard; who chose that spot so he could see both of the feisty relatives.

"Hahn, even I know not to get involved in _that_ fight, Police Girl." The red clad hunter admitted as he enjoyed seeing the fierce little nephilim all riled up and defending himself. For such an icy snowdrop, the agent sure was a fiery soul.

"Alucard TOLD you to stay put!" The platinum blonde woman fumed; wondering why Will was being so stubborn about this. "Yeah well _he_ doesn't give me orders. Either you or Fury do. And unless given orders otherwise, I outrank him since I'm a liaison!" He shot back.

But then he immediately realized his mistake in letting her know that as she spoke her next words. "Then consider it an order. From now on, you'll be following his orders while out on missions as if they were my own! Understood, _Agent_?" Integra told him in a final way that sent a cold sense of dread down even Will's spine.

"Wh… what?! But, but why?! I killed the vampires and a bunch of ghouls! Why the fuck am I being punished?!" The agitated agent accidentally cussed in front of his aunt that he was in such disbelief. "Mind your language! You're a Hellsing for God sakes." The woman scolded in that level yet firm tone as she sat down to lit herself a smoke.

William bit his bottom lip so hard it almost bled as he reached up and curled his fingers painfully into his umber tresses out of such overwhelming vexation; trying so very hard not to snap at his aunt after years of being taught to be respectful by both his mother and S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Oh for cryin' out loud! I'm twenty-four! I'm a grown man, aunt Integra. I have my own job, place to live outside of Hellsing, and everything! What more do I have to do to prove I'm-?!" William began, before suddenly he froze.

His whole body jerking upright, as he stared up at the ceiling and went rigid like the halfling had gone into shock. "William…?" Integra breathed; smoke furling out as she wondered what had come over the other.

Her eyes widening when she saw his eyes roll painfully back into his head to the point that all she could see was white, as those delicate features became contorted in a look of indescribable agony.

The symbiote began to roil and writhe violently upon its host; its shifting black and blue rising up Will's neck and the sides of his face, and into his hair as it turned snow white. Then, what crawled over his face morphed into a mask with those wicked looking silvery white eyes most symbiotes had.

The lower half of Will's face remained exposed as those pearly white teeth became sharp points. Alucard and Seras were immediately on the alert; getting a sense that something bad was about to happen but not having any idea what.

And then, Will opened his mouth as if to say something, but all that came out was a mixture of his own scream and that of his symbiotes; creating an ear shattering, heart wrenchingly tormented, demonic sounding shriek, that Alucard thought put vampires to shame, as the halfling stood up straight like he was possessed.

The two vampires, the butler and their master covered their ears as the windows and any glass around them began to crack and shatter. But thankfully the shrill, unspeakably mournful wail ceased just as abruptly as it started, and Will collapsed to his knees.

It took a LOT to make the experienced agent hurt like he did after that. He'd been through much and suffered plenty of wounds and other torments. Even Alucard could tell the halfling was quite accustomed to pain with the way William had handled himself thus far.

His gloved hands had become claws as they flew back up into his snow white hair and began digging into his scalp; whimpering and breathing shakily as he was wracked with such emotional, psychological and physical pain and anguish that the halfling was having trouble keeping himself together, much less breathing.

William had been about to continue arguing with his aunt when his head felt like it was about to explode from the sudden multitude of four desolate cries that reached desperately out to him from somewhere in the United States.

It was the cry of four symbiotes whose hosts had just been murdered not too long ago by Carnage, or so Will had been told after his last episode when he'd heard their cries then. But weren't they supposed to be safe thanks to Deadpool? What on Earth was happening to them now? Where were they?!

As the four symbiotes (Riot, Lasher, Agony and Phage) had been the offspring of the alien Venom, a piece of whom William possessed as his own symbiote and being a nephilim who was finely attuned to strange things like that, the umberet had heard the cries as if they had been his children rather than Venom's.

The emotional and psychic overload they sent crashing his way, that were further amplified by the reaction of his own symbiotic suit, made Will feel as if his heart were being torn apart from the inside out and that he needed to do something. His babies… they were in danger! They needed him!

Wait… NO! They _weren't_ his, Will tried to remind himself with a feeble mental shake. They were Venom's… Right? Having so long ago become one with the symbiote he possessed, Will's senses and instincts had mingled with the aliens in some inexplicable way that made him linked to the original Venom symbiote.

As the adroit agents symbiote was his own, whom he had come to call Frostbite due to his icy talents, it did not speak. But Will could _feel_ every fiber of his being that was bonded to his symbiotic companion screaming at him to comply with its desire to seek out and rescue its offspring, _their_ offspring.

Like the other few times such "episodes" occurred, William tried his hardest to fight it. To try and quell these instincts and desires that were hell-bent on overriding the young mans common sense and remaining sanity.

But they were so, _soooo strong_. The umberet shivered as the cry of the alien offspring still echoed freshly and forcefully in his ears and mind; like a bad song on repeat. "William!" His aunt tried to call to him, but he couldn't hear her as she leaned over her desk.

All he could think about was the cries that sounded like Venom's children… _His _children, he could feel Frostbite correcting him, like a persistent whisper like the feel of some chilling ghostly fog licking at the back of Will's neck and mind and coiled covetously around him; making him shudder again from a dark concoction of fear, pain and temptation.

Wanting him so badly to accept its truth and act upon it. The alien cries brought back horrible memories of Will's own past; clawing at his heartstrings and sparking a fierce fire in that kind nature of his.

As usual, Frostbite played heavily upon that selfless compassion; that overpowering desire to save, to avenge, and to destroy whatever the hell dared to get in his way, that its host honorably upheld.

And the next thing Will knew, he was up on his feet and hurtling towards one of the shattered windows like a madman; his body acting on an instinct that was his own and yet not, as his resolve gave way to that of Frostbite's.

"Alucard! Stop him!" Integra ordered in a panic; wondering what the hell was wrong with her nephew. She'd never seen him behave like this before. But then again, it she hadn't seen much of him to really know he was capable of such behavior…

And just as William, or rather Frostbite as they thought of themselves when they were in his form, felt his clawed fingers curling around the frame of the shattered window he was about to escape through, he felt large hands grabbing him by his arm and side as they wrenched him backwards.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Frostbite screeched as he held onto the frame for dear life with both hands as he tried to worm his way out of Alucard's grip, while the vampire only worked to get a better hold of the violently writhing halfling.

"LET ME GO! My babiesssssss!" Will hissed hysterically as his alien suit had overridden his mental state. The underlying nature of the Venom symbiotes protectiveness of its brood and way of speaking began to rear itself.

It wasn't that it WAS the Venom symbiote. But it had a sort of echo of the alien to it, having once been apart of it, and therefore responding to the situation naturally. And now William's mind mirrored that echo with one of his own.

No matter how much willpower someone had, it was far more difficult to fight against such nature when it became apart of your own. It was, in many inevitable and warped ways, like fighting yourself.

"The hell?" Alucard grunted as he fought to keep the halfling inside the mansion; being dumbstruck by the agent acting like he was possessed and screaming some insanity about babies.

The vampire was actually having a hard time prying the other free; the walls and the frame it was in were beginning to groan and crack the more he pulled on the agent to get him to let go. The halfling wildly kicking and using his whole body in any way he could manage to get the red clad menace off of him.

Integra stared in shock for a moment, before gathering herself and reaching into one of the draws of her desk to pull out a box that Fury had sent over shortly after Will's arrival, with a warning that it might come in handy.

She didn't think she'd ever have to use it, but it seemed the Director must've had similar issues with Will before to have been so prepared for it. She reached into the box and removed the specially made tranquilizer dart, and loaded it into the gun that came with it.

"NO! Noooo! Let… GO… _ssssstubborn_ leech!" Frostbite spat acidly, as sharply pointed tentacles formed up from the angrily shifting black and blue goo to stab, rip and impale Alucard like he was tissue paper; trying frantically to wound and tear the vampire apart to get him off of its host.

Though the hunter felt that small pang of worry for the halfling, he couldn't help but admire how strong and powerful the little snowdrop was. Alucard was actually having to use his shadow powers to maintain his hold on the frantic agent.

There came a sudden little whoosh of air passed Alucard's ear and seeing a dart hit the hysterically seething halfling in the back of his shoulder, that made those red eyes widen as he felt the halflings body begin to slacken.

William felt the cold needle piece through the flesh and muscle, and then the equally icy liquid that it injected into him, which spread throughout his body as well as the symbiote within him; taking almost immediate effect as it had been created to do.

The young agents body went limp as he lost his grip and passed out as the mask on his face receded and his hair and clothing began returning to their normal state. One of his hands weakly reaching out into the distance as if he could somehow reach their children

Frostbite gave a small, pitiful wail before the drug silenced him with sleep. And even Alucard couldn't help feeling bad for having held Will back, as he maneuvered the now unconscious halfling around so that he was holding him bridal style.

Seras had her hands over her mouth as tears threatened to fall from her eyes at the way Integra's nephew had seemed to be suffering so, as she and everyone else in the room wondered what the hell had just happened and why. Integra wasted no time in calling up Nick Fury to find out just that, after ordering Henry to help Alucard get Will to his room since the vampire couldn't enter it.

The reminder of the barrier made the hunter sneer in annoyance as he carried the halfling to his bedroom. Though unconscious, Will still seemed to be distraught, as his hands found their way into the front of the scarlet folds and held them as tightly as they could

Every now and then along the way, the half angel whimpered in such an oh so sweet way, that by the time they reached the door to William's room, Alucard didn't want to give him up; his hold on the other tightening with a protective possessiveness, which seized the hunter in such a way he could not remember ever having felt back when he was alive.

How could such a heavenly little half human stir and awaken such strange and long forgotten sensations and emotions within him, that Alucard thought to have been so unused that they must've ceased to exist by now…

"U-um… Mr. Alucard… S-sir…" The bumbling butlers voice barely registered as smoldering red half hooded eyes gazed raptly down at the troubled half angel in his arms. "Come back later." Was the vampires sudden response. "Wh-what d-did you-" Henry began, but the sharp bite to the hunters next words cut him short.

"I _said, _come back **later**." Alucard all but barked at the silly human. Henry flinched at the sound, but gave a quick bow and did as he was told without another word; thinking it wiser to be quiet since he needed to get a new pair of glasses from his room anyway as the ones he had on were cracked.

Some of the tension left Alucard when Henry left, and with a wave of his hand, the chair he had in the sub-levels of his room appeared out of the floor and he sat down upon it; settling the unconscious halfling on his lap as he adjusted Will so that the others head was resting comfortably upon his shoulder.

One long arm coiled around the umberets shoulders securely, as the taller males hand reached up to carefully brush the others slightly disheveled hair out of his face innocently sleeping face.

If he hadn't been there moments ago, or any time before that, to see just how ferocious and cool (in more ways than one) of a warrior the youngling could be or how savage and unpredictable Will had been before passing out, Alucard wouldn't have believed it possible from how gentle and harmless the agent looked while he was sleeping.

Meanwhile, Integra was having quite the chat with her fellow eye patch wearing organization leader, Nick Fury. After having shown him the footage taken in her office by the hidden cameras she had in there, she demanded answers.

Though he wasn't exactly fond of her tone, he relented and informed her that due to Will's unique attunement and being bonded to a piece of the Venom symbiote, he sometimes exhibits such symptoms and/or reactions that were similar to that of the original black suited extraterrestrial itself under certain circumstances.

For example: like what had just happened at the Hellsing manner, or a few months before then when the four symbiotes hosts, formerly known as the Mercury Team, had all but one been slaughtered by the serial killer and supervillain known as Carnage.

The only known survivor being a war dog who possessed the Lasher symbiote, that had aided a mercenary by the name of Deadpool, in tracking down and avenging the soldiers that had been slain.

Fury further went on to say that they had no conclusive evidence of whether or not the Venom symbiote currently in the possession of Eddie Brock reacted in such a way or not, or if Brock's will was overriding the symbiotes, or for that matter how exactly it worked for the original black suit

Or if it had something to do with Will's enigmatic nephilim nature. There were simply to many varying and unknown factors to be sure, but over time they developed that serum to knock out a symbiote and its host if ever Will had another one of his unexpected "episodes".

All they knew was that it took a LOT of emotional turmoil for a symbiote to cry out like that and for it to effect the adroit agent. And that when such incidents took place, it awoke his symbiote Frostbite's natural desire to protect its offspring or its original source (Venom) and things of that sort, and that William's unique psyche sort of merged with it and mirrored these overwhelming instincts.

Integra didn't quite understand, but that was fine because even Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. weren't very sure how or why it happened. They just knew that it did and how to manage Will's episodes when they took place.

The troubled platinum blonde heaved a heavy sigh; wondering what her poor nephew must have suffered and was currently suffering through. It had been a long time since she'd felt so horrorstruck and concerned that she'd almost been unable to act. But seeing William like he was earlier…

Bloody hell…! Integra could practically feel new wrinkles forming from the stress of it alone. After her conversation with Fury, which hardly shed any light on the dark mess that appeared to be her nephews past and link to both his and other of these symbiotic alien creatures, she reached in the draw for her fancy cigars.

She lit herself another smoke and poured a glass of the strongest drink she had available to muddle over what had gone on and to help her slightly frayed nerves. Seras had stayed behind in case Integra required her services.

The Police Girl went to go and sit across the desk from her masters master in the hopes the company might help. And in a lot of ways it did. They stayed quiet like that for a while, and the tension seemed to be dissipating.

At least until Henry came back _without_ Alucard, and she found out it was because he was still with her nephew. Her very unconscious and _vulnerable_ nephew, that attracted things that wanted to eat him more than a steak in a piranha tank.

The same helpless young Hellsing, that was currently in the care of a vampire who had tried to drink her own blood after waking up. Oh, this could not bode well, she thought as she bit down on the end of her cigar.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Lmmfao! Poor Will. X3 Ah well, what's a MARVELish character without a weird and/or messed up past and mental condition right? XD I always liked it when the symbiotes made a character go a bit nuttier than they already were. Made things more interesting. Plus, it made me laugh like heck to imagine the look on Alucard's face when Will started screaming stuff about babies and get to see just a bit of what the crazy little agent is capable of, yah know? It'll make him wonder what Will can do when he's thinking straight. It allow allowed me to let you readers get a glimpse at Will in his symbiote form as Frostbite. :D Enjoy!**


	11. Not a Toy

**Author's Note(s): LoL This was a fun and cute chapter to write I felt. I do so love da fluff. X3**

**And don't worry, I'll get around to updating my non-slash version of this as soon as I'm done with this one or get to a point I feel it'll be workable. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Well, well," said he, as he stroked his hair down on his head. "Who would have thought it?"" <strong>_**~Hans in Luck.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Not a Toy"<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, off in front of dear William's room, Alucard chortled lightly as Will fussed softly and shifted slightly in his sleep; snuggling closer to the vampire whose cool, undead body actually offered comfort to the sweet snowflake.<p>

A white gloved hand reached up and combed through the soft umber tresses in slow, soothing strokes that helped to placate whatever torment the agitated agent was experiencing.

Alucard couldn't help but to appreciate the lovely liaison curled up in his lap, clutching the front of his red trench coat and resting his cheek against the vampires shoulder.

He could feel the warm little puffs of breath, and the halflings body heat, soaking through the fabric of his clothing where he held Will in place. It had been some time since he'd held anyone like this, the No Life King thought idly as he watched the other sleep.

Having gotten quite lost in watching how those pale pink, full lips parted ever so slightly to mewl quietly again, and how those long, dark eyelashes fluttered when Alucard stroked his hair consolingly. Or when those delicate features crinkled almost in a pouting manner when Will furrowed his brow at whatever was bothering him.

Being a supposed monster and basically hellhound of Hellsing, he knew he was probably being a sentimental or even a weak fool for allowing himself to treat this halfling so kindly, but he could care less about what anyone else thought, so long as he got to enjoy the pleasure of the young Hellsing's company.

It just came so easily to the undead soldier to desire the closeness of the angelic agent, that it was rather startling in a lot of ways to him. And at times he questioned his own actions and thoughts, but in the few weeks that William had been at Hellsing…

_No_… Since the very moment he _arrived_, Alucard had been drawn to him in the most peculiar of ways. Not just because of the halflings ethereal beauty or scent, or even the alluringly heavenly virgin blood that flowed through his veins; which alone is certainly tempting. It was something else…

_Something_ about the unpredictable umberets **very essence **that called to him and clawed at his own in ways that even Alucard knew he would've been a fool to ignore. It was strange and rather new to the No Life King that he could feel that way about someone, or even feel at all really.

But whatever it was, it was causing the vampire to steadily see the other as more than just a worthy adversary, no matter how Alucard tried to shrug the preposterous notion off, and think that all he craved from the attractive agent was battle and blood.

"What the **hell** do you think you're doing, Alucard?" Demanded the harsh, even voice of the one and only Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. He had been so lost in pleasantly surreal thoughts as he gazed raptly upon Will, that the vampire hadn't even noticed her presence.

Looking up at her as if from a dream, Alucard couldn't help the lazy smirk that played on his pale lips. "Isn't it obvious? I'm protecting him, as per your orders, Master." He told her as casually as if the whole world knew.

Integra internally gawked for a moment; having only ever seen the vampire exhibit such care and tenderness when they'd first met and when he was carrying his newly sired fledgling Seras.

Oh there were a few other instances mind you, but none like the one she beheld when approaching the two of them. Integra had never seen the warmongering psychopath so… _content_. It was a bit baffling really. "Those were only until the mission was over. You know that." The woman countered coolly.

"Was it now? Hahn, my mistake." Alucard replied with a leisurely feign of ignorance and a small smile as he turned his sights back to the blue clad beauty in his clutches; reaching up a finger to play with a stray lock of hair that had fallen across William's forehead.

He chortled in that low, rumbling way of his when he saw how the action made the stray strands tickle the umberet, and caused Will to turn his face and bury it in the vampires shoulder to try and get away from the offending tress.

Integra rolled her eyes. "He's _not_ a toy, Alucard." She chided with her arms folded neatly over her chest. Wondering why of all the vampires in the world, she had to end up with the unstable and unpredictably eccentric and childish one.

"I think that's a matter of _opinion_, Master." The suave servant was barely listening to her, which irritated the woman, as she found it a bit rude. "Henry." She said, and upon doing so, caused the brunet to pop up from where he'd been hiding behind her. "Y-yes, Mum?" He asked respectfully.

"Take William and put him to bed. I've had enough strangeness and disobedience for one evening." The one eyed Hellsing ordered firmly. Henry hopped to attention and for some reason gave a comical little salute, before cautiously creeping toward Alucard like one does when trying not to get noticed by a hungry beast.

"Boo." Alucard said as his eyes snapped up to look at the bumbling brunet who dared to come and take his playmate from him. "Eiyeeeh!" Henry almost fell backwards as he tried to bite back his scream, only for it to end up coming out funny.

The vampire gave a derisive snot as he went back to watching Will and basking in the pleasantness of the situation. "_Alucard_." Integra reprimanded; a sternness to her tone that he knew meant an order was coming if he didn't oblige.

The hunter childishly refused to give in so easily though; the arm he had cradling Will tightening instinctively as he shot the butler a warning look like a war dog daring a dumb human to try and take away its favorite chew toy. And oh how Alucard could be childish when he wanted to be.

Henry wasn't dumb enough to try without backup though, and gave a pleading look to Sir Integra for help. She shook her head and face palmed. "Give William to Henry, that's an order." The butler gave her a thankful look.

Alucard all but snarled as he sneered at the butler; not wanting the ball of nerves to touch the slumbering sylph of an agent, much less end up accidentally fumbling up and dropping him or something.

"Let me do it." The hunter stated more than asked; looking up to his master placidly. "Unless you rather he end up like _so many _of your cups." Alucard edified almost tauntingly, as he reminded her of how Henry was prone to dropping and breaking things. And she sweat dropped for a moment at not having thought of that.

"Oh, very well!" She huffed and then went into William's room and turned to shoot the smug vampire a sharp look. "I welcome you into this room." Alucard rose up elegantly from his seat with William, and briskly stepped over the threshold with a grin like he'd just been let inside of a freakin' blood bank on donation day.

"Now set him down." Integra ordered with her finger tapping on one of her arms; beginning to lose her patience with the over five hundred year old child her servant could be. With his telekinetic powers, he folded back the blankets and then took care in laying the unconscious umberet down.

That smug smirk he'd worn upon getting invited in softened the instant his attention turned back to William. Alucard paused and lingered over the halfling; hardly a foot of space between them as crimson eyes flitted from pouty lips to the creamy skin of that slender neck when Will shifted to get comfortable.

The umberets head falling to the side almost invitingly, as the angelic agent gave a small protesting moan at the loss of physical contact that he'd had with the cool comfort that Alucard had offered, as his fingers slid sleepily from the folds of the aristocratic vampires trench coat.

Integra face palmed as she derisively thought it was no wonder monsters were always trying to freaking eat her nephew, if that was how he behaved in his sleep around quite possibly the _monster_ of monsters himself. Nor was it surprising anymore to her that Alucard was bloody _basking_ in it all; cheeky bastard…

Thinking that the No Life King had ogled and molested poor William enough for one night, she cleared her throat to snap him out of whatever hazy trance he'd fallen under. "Alright, then, he's in bed." She began, seeing how Alucard seemed to be ignoring her again; whether conscious of it or not.

Though in truth he was only just. Alucard was having too much fun playing with the responsive halfling; knowing one often received the truest responses when a person was asleep, and was finding that testing the theory was quite fun so far.

He really had no intention of leaving, at least not until it was time for the sun to come up. What the hell else did he have to do? The umberet, whether conscious or not, could keep him entertained until his own sleep beckoned.

Seeing that the stubborn, juvenile vampire was not going to budge one bit, Integra felt she had no alternative in what she did next. "Alucard, you are hereby _unwelcomed_ from this room." She spoke aloud and with authority.

At first it hadn't really registered what she'd said, but then his eyes flew wide as the protection spell activated, and he felt himself being pulled quite forcibly from the room and from his playmate.

It whipped him out so fast and so harshly that Alucard hit the wall outside of the room with a thud, and he unceremoniously fell flat on his ass. He glowered like a spoiled pouting child up at his master; his expression clearly reading "but I wasn't done _playing_ with him yet!"

Integra waltzed out of the room with an impish chuckle all her own. "You didn't _really_ think that I wouldn't have prepared for something like this, would you, _Servant_?" She more stated smugly than inquired; pulling the door shut behind her so that the vampire could no longer see Will either.

Alucard rose to his feet looking rather displeased. "Was that _really_ necessary?" He couldn't help asking in a miffed manner; somehow managing to maintain his sophisticated air even after his abrupt ejection from Will's bedroom.

"Were you going to leave him be otherwise?" Integra shot back in much he same tone as she regarded him nonchalantly. The vampire turned his head and gave a disinterested little scoff like he didn't care what became of the halfling that wasn't fooling her.

"I suppose we'll never know, now will we?" Came his rhetorical query as he tried to act aloof on the matter. "Hmm… I suppose we won't." The one eyed Hellsing quipped easily as she turned and left; making a gesture for Henry to follow as the two humans left the vampire to scowl while his master left, before turning his displeased look upon that damn door as if that was going to solve the whole problem.

Well, Alucard supposed on the bright side, at least his master hadn't forbidden him from going near her precious nephew. And though Integra had found it rather unnerving and dumbfounding the way the vampire had gazed upon and treated William, she didn't feel he bore the halfling any ill will as first assumed.

Therefore, unless given a reason, the leader of Hellsing would pay him no mind, as she had developed an odd amount of trust for the eccentric vampire over the years of having known him.

"Go to your room, Alucard." Integra called almost mockingly over her shoulder to him as she walked down the hallway. She smirked for she could feel the glaring pout the brat of a count shot her.

The platinum haired noblewoman found it amusing that she actually had to tell a man centuries old to go to his room as if he were a child. Though, thinking back on what her father had told her long ago about his thoughts on vampires and monsters in general, Integra could clearly see now that in a lot of ways, Alucard sort of was…

And as she continued on through the night darkened halls and back to her office with Henry faithfully in tow, her fathers words rang clear in her mind as if he were there speaking to her.

"_Integra, there are many undying monsters in this world. Here's what I wonder when I see them. Do they __**really **__desire immortality as their existence? Many of them crave conflict. Gory struggles. It becomes something akin to weeping, __**longing**__. Their screams are not born from the desire for combat… but a desire for death. The vampire, Dracula, Nosferatu, No Life King, Count. How many __**years**__ has that man seen? How many thousands, tens of thousands have had their despair __**devoured **__by him? But he has __**nothing**__ now. No castle, no dominion, no subjects, __**no lover's heart**__, not even his own. From conflict to conflict. A revenant who walks on and on and on until __**everything**__ is gone and completely leveled. You see, to me, Integra, vampires, those dreadful undying monsters who control the world of the night… look like terribly pitiful, pathetic __**children **__who might simply break down and cry feebly." _

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**The quote used at the end that was said by Integra's father was taken straight from the Hellsing manga. Personally I loved it and the scene in which it was said. So very full of emotion and fitting. Even in the "Dracula" book written by Bram Stoker, Abraham Van Helsing spoke of how he thought of Dracula as a childish creature and so forth. X3 I think it rather fits with Alucard's character and makes him extra awesome and adorable. Personally, I think he made Seras into a vampire because he felt lonely. But since she has Pip now, he's probably gone back to being lonely and that's why he wasn't originally going to come out from his internal war until William caught his interest. Kuwahahahahah! Enjoy and leave a nice review if you please. **


End file.
